Frío día de nieve
by Rinoa83
Summary: Las fiestas navideñas se acercan y todos están deseosos por dar sus regalos al ser querido; pero no siempre salen las cosas como uno quiere y la situación puede cambiar radicalmente. ¿Será este el caso de Sonic y Amy? Imagen por: Geovanavierira.
1. Frío día de nieve (Capítulo 1)

**FRÍO DÍA DE NIEVE**

**Todos los derechos reservados a SEGA y Archie Comics**

**Capítulo 1**

La nieve empezaba a cubrir las pequeñas ventanas de la cafetería propiedad de Vanilla the Rabbit. Mucha gente se reunía allí en esos días para poder entrar en calor y tomar algo con los amigos, compartir sus vivencias, sueños y planes para la llegada del nuevo año en Mobius.

Esos días estaban más atareadas que nunca, tanto la señora Vanilla como sus dos jóvenes ayudantes, Amy y su hija Cream. Ambas ahora eran un poco más mayores y podía confiarles algunas de las tareas. Amy había cumplido ya los dieciséis años y Cream tenía tan sólo diez, pero eso no le impedía poder servir las mesas junto con su amiga. Su madre, por su parte, se encargaba de las tareas de la cocina; aunque de vez en cuando dejaba a Amy hacer alguna que otra cosa, pues la chica parecía muy mañosa en eso de las tareas del hogar. Aunque era normal, ya que Amy había vivido mucho tiempo sola y eso que Vanilla le insistió muchas veces a la chica de ir a vivir con ellas, pero Amy era un espíritu libre y decidió valerse por sí misma.

Por esos días, Amy se sentía bastante cansada pues apenas dormía unas pocas horas y su amiga no pudo evitar percatarse de ello. Aún no habían llegado las fechas críticas y no les desbordaba el trabajo; entonces, "¿por qué?" se preguntaba Cream sin dejar de preocuparse ella o su madre. Vanilla no tuvo más remedio que ir a ver lo que le estaba sucediendo a la eriza rosa, tal vez se encontrara enferma y no quería decirles nada por temor a que sintiera que les hacía falta. La coneja se acercó hasta Amy quien acababa de recoger una de las mesas del local tras marcharse unos clientes y la hizo sentarse, a lo que la chica se asustó un poco.

- ¿Sucede algo, Vanilla?- dijo preocupada- ¿Es que hay algún problema?

- No, claro que no- dijo sonriéndola con amabilidad- Es sólo que nos hemos dado cuenta de que te ves muy soñolienta últimamente. Amy, dime la verdad, ¿te desborda el trabajo? ¿Crees que es demasiado para ti?

- ¡En absoluto!- dijo un poco ruborizada- Es sólo que...

- ¿Qué?- indagó Vanilla

Amy miró de soslayo a una de las mesas un poco alejadas y se sonrojó intensamente. A continuación, bajó el tono de voz y le habló confidencialmente.

- Es que estoy haciendo un regalo para alguien especial.

- ¿Un regalo?- dijo mirando a la mesa del fondo- ¡Ya veo!

- Siempre he querido darle un regalo a Sonic, pero nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo. ¡Este año me he decidido y pienso regalárselo personalmente!

- Eso es precioso, Amy- dijo Vanilla- ¿Y qué es si se puede saber?

- Bueno, es... una bufanda- dijo juntando la yema de los dedos- No sé lo que le gusta realmente.

- Creo que con este frío es un detalle muy bonito- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- Sí, tampoco es que tuviese más opciones...- dijo apurada- No es que yo sea rica como...

- Amy- dijo seria la madre de Cream- No importa cuánto cueste, lo importante es hacerlo de corazón.

- Ya...- dijo con una triste sonrisa-, supongo que si lo acepta ya sería todo un logro por mi parte.

Vanilla se quedó mirándola fijamente sin decir ni media palabra. La verdad es que Sonic seguía sin hacerle demasiado caso a la chica a pesar de la insistencia de ésta. Estaba siempre demasiado ocupado yendo de un lado para otro, con sus amigos o tras los pasos de Sally cuando ésta no estaba estudiando para pronto gobernar. Así que era mejor no darle demasiadas esperanzas a la eriza.

- ¡Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo!- dijo Amy poniéndose en pie de un salto- ¡Las mesas no se van a atender solas! ¡Además, veo que Cream necesita de mi ayuda!

- Claro, pero si te sientes muy cansada no dudes en sentarte.

- No hará falta- dijo sonriente.

Amy se acercó hasta Cream al ver que unos clientes se estaban pasando con ella. A la pobre conejita la estaban volviendo loca con los pedidos de aquella mesa, claramente para reírse de ella, hasta que finalmente llegó Amy en su auxilio- ¿Aún no se deciden?- dijo la eriza con cara seria- Si no lo tienen claro avísennos cuando lo hagan, no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo atendiendo a unos clientes indecisos como ustedes. El local está demasiado lleno y escasea el personal. ¿Van a tomar algo?

- ¡Hay que ver cómo está el servicio!- dijo uno de los chicos riendo- ¿Es así cómo tratas a los clientes?

- Sólo a los que tratan de tomarle el pelo a mi amiga- dijo la eriza sin pelos en la lengua.

- Ya sólo por esto deberías ser despedida- dijo éste echándole una mirada retadora-, fea...

- ¿Qué me has llamado?- dijo Amy levantando la mano para golpear a éste en la cara y siendo retenida desde atrás. Cuando se giró para ver quién le tomaba de la mano, se dio cuenta de que era Sonic.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo serio- Si no desean nada, lárguense.

- ¿Y tú de qué vas?- dijo el tipo con chulería- ¿Acaso es tu novia?

Sonic sólo sonrió y acto seguido uno por uno fueron saliendo por las puertas lanzados por los aires. Todos se quedaron pasmados en el local ante la actuación del erizo que se había hecho cargo de los tipos esos.

- Gracias...- dijo Amy asombrada- Yo...

- ¿Estás bien, Cream?- dijo Sonic agachándose a la altura de ésta para ver cómo se encontraba.

- Gracias, señor Sonic- dijo contenta- ¡Eso ha sido muy valiente de su parte!

- De nada- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Y, Amy...

- ¿Eh?- dijo sintiendo el corazón acelerado.

- Deberías controlar un poco más el mal genio y tratar de ser algo más... femenina- dijo mirando por una de las ventanas- Ya no eres ninguna niña para que te comportes de ese modo.

- Sí, tienes razón- dijo apenada- Además, no quiero que le den las quejas a Vanilla por mi culpa. Gracias.

- Bueno, los chicos y yo nos vamos- dijo Sonic mirándola por debajo de las pestañas- Te dejamos el dinero encima de la mesa. Hasta mañana.

- Gracias por su visita- dijo con una sonrisa- Hasta mañana.

Todos se despidieron de ella y de Cream para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Cream, ¿puedes recoger la mesa?- dijo casi en un susurro- Necesito ir al almacén.

- ¡Claro!- dijo contenta.

Amy la dejó sola con la tarea mientras ella se encerraba dentro de la despensa para tratar de hacer inventario. Antes de que Vanilla la llamase para hablar con ella, estaba a punto de hacerlo y se le había ido el _santo al cielo. _Cuando se quedó sola, suspiró pesadamente para tranquilizarse por lo que le acababa de suceder allá fuera. La eriza empezó a contar los víveres y cuando se levantó de una de las cajas sobre la que estaba contando las reservas de manzanas, se dio de cara con un espejo antiguo en la pared. Se asustó un poco de su propio reflejo a pesar de saber de la existencia del mismo; pero seguía un poco alterada por lo ocurrido. Se acercó lentamente hasta el espejo para contemplarse un momento. Había cambiado bastante durante estos últimos cuatro años, pues ya no tenía las facciones tan de niña y ahora llevaba puesta una coleta sujetando sus púas un poco más largas que antes. Se llevó la mano lentamente hacia el coletero y deshizo el nudo para dejar caer las rosadas púas sobre sus hombros. Amy sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y que las lágrimas acudían a sus enormes ojos verdes. Se tapó la boca para poder acallar el llanto que no pudo contener más.

Los días pasaban rápidamente en el calendario y se notaba cada vez más que el ambiente se preparaba para las fiestas. Todos se deseaban felicidad y reían por las calles, las parejas paseaban, los niños salían a jugar con la nieve que se había acumulado en aquella sucesión de días y se ultimaban los planes con los amigos.

- ¿La has terminado?- preguntó en un susurro Cream haciendo que Amy se sonrojara.

- Esta tarde- dijo en voz baja-, creo que terminaré esta tarde y se la entregaré.

- ¡Qué nervios!- dijo la coneja- Seguro que le va a encantar.

- ¿Tú crees?- dijo algo indecisa- Tal vez fue un error...

- ¡No digas tonterías!- dijo seria Cream- ¡Después de lo que te ha costado tejerla!

- Tienes razón- un poco más segura de sí misma- ¡Se la daré!

Cream asintió para infundirle ánimos a la chica y ambas se pusieron a trabajar arduamente pues el local estaba lleno a rebosar. Las tazas con chocolate caliente y pasteles iban y venían sin parar de la barra a las mesas y no podían tomarse ni un minuto de descanso.

Por su parte, Knuckles se acercaba hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Sonic y Tails que hablaban tranquilamente ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué no me han esperado?- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Les costaba tanto hacerlo?

- ¿Con el frío que hace?- dijo Sonic-, pues sí la verdad.

- No te preocupes, ya has llegado- dijo Tails- Además, no queríamos quedarnos sin sitio.

- Cierto- dijo Knuckles mirando alrededor- ¡Este sitio se ha hecho muy popular!

- ¿Y eso por qué será?- dijo Tails sonriente- ¿A qué crees que es debido, Sonic?

- Yo sólo vengo por las tartas- dijo tomando un bocado de la que tenía enfrente.

- Tú nunca fuiste muy aficionado al dulce-le recordó el zorro.

- ¿Y qué?- dijo con la boca llena- ¿Es que únicamente me tienen que gustar los Chili dogs?

- ¡Buenas tardes, Knuckles!- dijo una voz cantarina- ¿Qué deseas tomar?

- Hola, Amy- dijo éste- Creo que tomaré lo de siempre.

- Entonces, marchando un chocolate- dijo guiñando un ojo al equidna.

Todos se la quedaron mirando mientras la chica se alejaba hacia la barra para pedir la bebida caliente. Cuando regresaba para llevarla en una bandeja, Amy no pudo esquivar a tiempo a un joven que se levantaba justo en ese momento al pasar por detrás de su silla, haciendo que se le derramase todo el contenido al suelo y a parte del brazo del muchacho. Amy se alteró un poco al pensar que éste se había quemado por su culpa.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento!- dijo limpiándolo con unas servilletas- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¡Sí! ¡No hace falta que te preocupes!- dijo tranquilizándola- No ha sido nada.

- ¡Oh, no!- dijo levantando uno de los libros del chico- ¡Se ha estropeado! ¡Se lo pagaré!

- No, sólo ha sido un accidente- dijo éste apurado- De verdad, no te preocupes Amy.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo sorprendida- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Lo llevas bordado en el uniforme- dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Ah, sí!- dijo intensamente ruborizada- Con los nervios no me acordaba.

- Eres muy divertida- dijo riendo- Por cierto, mi nombre es Albert.

- Nunca te había visto por aquí antes.

- No soy de aquí- dijo éste- He venido sólo de visita.

- Oh... ya entiendo.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo sonriéndole- Encantado de conocerte, Amy.

- Lo mismo digo- dijo un poco nerviosa- Que pases un buen día.

El chico salió por las puertas de la cafetería abrigándose bien, para después atravesar por delante de una de las ventanas y saludarla por última vez. Amy se había quedado parada al lado de la mesa, rodeada aún por el charco de chocolate y con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Tendré que esperar a que vuelvas del mundo de los sueños para que me traigas otro?- dijo una voz.

- ¿Qué?- dijo volviendo en sí- ¡Sí! ¡Enseguida!- dijo Amy disparada hacia la barra para llevarle otro chocolate al equidna que permanecía serio junto a sus otros dos acompañantes.

- Ya era hora- dijo éste.

- Lo siento- dijo ruborizada.

- ¿Te has quemado, Amy?- preguntó Tails- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, claro- dijo quitándole importancia- Gracias por preguntar.

Ésta no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo donde estaba el erizo quien permanecía callado y jugueteando con un tenedor en la crema de su pastel. Ni siquiera se había dignado en preguntarle cómo estaba. Ésta sólo suspiró y se fue hacia la barra para continuar con su trabajo.

- Pero Amy- dijo Vanilla- te has puesto perdido de chocolate el uniforme.

- Tendré más cuidado- dijo apurada.

- Amy, estás un poco nerviosa por lo de hoy, ¿cierto?- dijo la coneja sonriendo- Por qué mejor no te vas a casa y terminas aquello que tanto te preocupa.

- ¡No podría dejaros con todo el trabajo!

- No te preocupes, acaban de llegar Vector, Espio y Charmy...- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Bueno, en ese caso...- dijo pensativa- ¡Ya que insistes, lo haré!

Unas cuantas horas más tarde y tras pelearse con las agujas de lana...

- ¡Terminé!- dijo feliz la eriza- Ya sólo queda envolverlo y escribir la tarjeta para Sonic.

Amy escribió su tarjeta de felicitación para desearle que pasara unas felices fiestas. Luego no tuvo más remedio que ponerse en marcha a casa del erizo para darle su tan ansiado regalo. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo pero seguramente el sacrificio valdría la pena.

Cuando llegó ante las puertas se quedó parada un momento pensando que no tendría el valor suficiente para dárselo en mano, ¿y si se lo dejaba en el buzón o en la puerta de entrada, llamaba y salía corriendo? Pero recordó que Cream y Vanilla le habían dicho que esperara mejor la reacción de éste para ver qué le parecía; así estaría segura de que le había gustado. Suspiró y respiró hondo para tomar valor y cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, pudo escuchar unas risas desde el interior de la casa. Sonic había dejado una de las ventanas abiertas y podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando él y sus amigos.

- ¡Hey, Sonic!- dijo Knuckles- ¿has pensado ya en qué vas a regalar?

- ¿A quién?- dijo desconcertado.

- Pues a tus amigos- dijo con descaro- A la chica que te gusta.

- En verdad a mí ese tipo de cosas no me van mucho- dijo despreocupado- Tampoco he pensado en nada aún para regalarle a Sal.

- ¿Y a Amy?- indagó Tails- Por lo que sé, ella sí que tiene un regalo.

- ¡En serio!- rió Knuckles- ¡Es tan insistente! ¡A pesar de los años nunca se rinde!

- Knuckles...- dijo Tails- Ella también es nuestra amiga.

- Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿piensas aceptarlo?- preguntó el equidna intrigado.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Sonic sobresaltado- No way!, ¿por quién me tomas?

Aquello sí que no esperaba escucharlo en boca de Sonic. Amy se contuvo de asomarse por la ventana y tirarle a la cara un martillazo; pero ¿de qué le serviría todo aquello si no era más que para reírse de ella? Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tirar al barro la bufanda y la carta. ¿Qué sentido tenía regalarle algo que le disgustaba tanto? Aquel trabajo había sido para nada, y si no era más que un estorbo en su camino, nunca más le dirigiría la palabra. Tragó el pesado nudo que tenía en la garganta y decidió alejarse de allí en silencio para que no la viesen. Ni siquiera se merecía tenerla como amiga.

Fuera empezó a nevar con intensidad y los chicos se estaban despidiendo tras cenar en casa de Sonic. Se lo habían estado pasando bien y salían entre risas abriendo la puerta de entrada.

- Gracias por la cena- dijo Tails- Tenemos que reunirnos más a menudo.

- Sí, la verdad es que lo hemos pasado bien.

- Ya...- dijo bostezando y estirando los brazos Knuckles- Es hora de irnos a descansar.

- Sí, además está empezando a helar aquí fuera- dijo Sonic mirando la nieve que se estaba acumulando en su jardín. Se percató que había algo debajo de la ventana del salón y se acercó a recogerlo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Tails curioso- ¿Un paquete... mojado?

- ¿Y esta tarjeta?- dijo Knuckles arrebatándosela de las manos- ¡Wow, pero si es de Amy!

- ¿Qué?- dijeron a la vez el erizo y el zorro.

- Dice: "¡Felices fiestas, Sonic! Espero que el nuevo año esté cargado de aventuras para ti. Tuya, Amy Rose".

- ¡Knu... Knuckles!- dijo arrebatándole la tarjeta ruborizado- ¡¿Sabes que el correo es privado?!

- Sí, bueno...- dijo mirándolo de reojo- ¿Y qué es esa cosa?

Sonic lo desenvolvió rápidamente para ver qué contenía el bonito paquete de colores ahora estropeado.

- Es... una bufanda- dijo en un susurro- De rayas rojas y blancas.

- Oh... no- dijo Tails- Está toda manchada de barro.

- ¡Uy, sí, qué pena!- dijo Knuckles sacando la lengua- De todas formas no la ibas a aceptar.

- ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que eso significa?- dijo Tails enfadado- ¡Amy estuvo escuchando la conversación!

- De todas formas va siendo hora de que se dé cuenta de su actitud posesiva y celosa- dijo el equidna.

- Pero aún así- dijo Sonic-, ella es nuestra amiga también. Tengo que pedirle disculpas.

Sonic salió corriendo ante las miradas serias de sus dos amigos que lo vieron alejarse a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegó a casa de Amy vio que seguía con las luces encendidas y que había encendido la chimenea para calentarse. Sonic llamó con decisión a la puerta, pero Amy se asomó con sigilo por la ventana para ver quién diantres era, pues no deseaba ver a nadie. Se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que era Sonic.

- _¡Qué cara más dura venir hasta aquí después de lo de esta tarde!-_ pensó para sus adentros la eriza.

Mientras, afuera seguía nevando con insistencia cada vez más y Sonic no se despegaba de su puerta.

- ¿Amy?- dijo en voz alta- Soy Sonic.

No hubo contestación.

- Amy, sé que estás molesta- dijo haciendo una pausa- Lo siento, de verdad.

Amy se sentó delante de la chimenea con la vista perdida en las llamas. Si creía que le iba a ablandar el corazón con esa sarta de mentiras la llevaba clara. Sonic no se dio por vencido.

- ¡Sé que me estás escuchando!- dijo molesto- ¡¿No piensas siquiera salir a hablar conmigo?!

- ¡¿Por qué no te largas con tus amigos a seguir riéndote de mí?!

- Amy, aquello... no iba en serio- dijo tras la puerta- ¡Si quisieras escucharme!

- ¡No tengo por qué aguantarte más!- dijo enfadada ésta- ¡No quiero volver a veros a ninguno!

- ¡Eres una cabezota!- le gritó- ¡Amy, ábreme la puerta para que hablemos!

- ¡Déjame sola!

- ¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta que no hablemos!

- ¡Pues ya puedes esperar sentado porque no te pienso abrir!

Sonic se quedó en estado de shock al ver que iba muy en serio con sus amenazas de no abrirle la puerta. La noche se estaba volviendo cada vez más fría y la nieve se iba acumulando en los caminos. Si no se volvía pronto para su casa, sería más dificultoso hacerlo después. Sin embargo, su orgullo no se lo permitía y decidió esperar a que diese su brazo a torcer. Si esperaba cinco minutos, seguramente abriría creyendo que se había marchado del lugar y la cogería con la guardia baja. No esperó cinco minutos sino tres horas hasta que Amy decidió sacar el cubo de la basura. Cuando ésta se giró para entrar de nuevo en su casa, se llevó el susto de su vida - ¡¿Qué diantres te crees que haces aquí?!- le dijo ésta con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

Pero Sonic parecía encontrarse muy mal y respiraba entrecortadamente. Amy se agachó corriendo hasta él para notar que estaba helado y tiritando, y empezó a llamarlo por su nombre preocupada.

- ¡Vamos dentro!- dijo echándose el brazo de éste por los hombros para poder cargar con él hasta su dormitorio. Lo tumbó con cuidado en la cama y le puso varias mantas para tratar de calentarlo. Sin más dilación llamó de urgencia al doctor Quack para que lo viera.

Cuando el médico lo auscultó no parecía tener muy buena cara. Amy se preocupó entonces por el estado de Sonic quien reposaba en su habitación- ¿Cómo está doctor?- dijo agarrándose las manos con preocupación.

- Estará bien, dentro de unos días- dijo para tranquilidad de la chica.

- Es un alivio.

- Será mejor que no se mueva de aquí al menos durante una semana- dijo el médico extendiéndole unas recetas para los medicamentos que iba a necesitar- Si no lo llegas a encontrar hubiera muerto por hipotermia.

- ¡Pero no puede quedarse aquí!- dijo indignada- ¡Además debo trabajar en la cafetería! ¡No puede quedarse!

- Está muy delicado- dijo preocupado- Tiene mucha fiebre ahora y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que está en buenas manos, Amy.

- Pero yo...

- Puedo mandar una enfermera para que cuide de él en tu ausencia.

- No, yo... creo que podré hacerme cargo- dijo ruborizada- Hablaré con Vanilla.

- Gracias, eres una buena chica- dijo sonriéndole- Si se pone peor llama a este número.

- Gracias, doctor- dijo despidiéndolo en la puerta.

Amy suspiró derrotada y cerró la puerta tras de sí para encaminarse a su habitación y ver cómo estaba Sonic. Cuando se asomó fue corriendo hacia él que trataba de ponerse en pie.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo ésta enfadada.

- No quiero ser una carga...- dijo mareado y tembloroso- Lo escuché todo.

- Estás demasiado enfermo como para salir con este frío- obligándolo a acostarse- Te pondré compresas frías para bajarte esa fiebre y te traeré la cena para que no tengas que levantarte.

- ¡Ya he cenado! ¡Y no tienes por qué hacerte cargo de mí!- dijo sin mirarla-, ya sé que no soy bienvenido.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo eres!- dijo con enfado- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy contenta de tenerte aquí después de escuchar lo que dijeron sobre mí?! ¡Ni siquiera ibas a aceptar mi regalo que tanto me costó hacer!

- ¿Te refieres a éste?- dijo mostrándole la bufanda llena de barro- Fue un malentendido... te lo juro.

Amy tomó la bufanda entre sus manos para contemplar cómo había quedado. Sin decir ni media palabra, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí para poder desahogarse en paz. Necesitaba llorar a solas.

A la mañana siguiente, Amy se giró aún dormida y cayó pesadamente al suelo desde el sofá donde se encontraba acostada. Se quejó por el golpe recibido y miró desconcertada a su alrededor; ahora que estaba despierta se acordó de que la noche anterior había recibido la visita de Sonic y éste se había enfermado por ser un idiota. Ya le había advertido que no le pensaba abrir la dichosa puerta, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan insistente? Se levantó y miró por la ventana del salón, había una buena capa de nieve allá afuera en el jardín y le dio un escalofrío por lo que decidió encender un fuego que la reconfortara. Una vez hizo esto, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de desayuno mientras se aseaba un poco. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo, no le quedó más remedio que ir hasta la puerta de su propia habitación para saber cómo se encontraba el erizo. Éste seguía metido en la cama y parecía dormir apaciblemente. Se acercó hasta Sonic para tocarle la frente y ver si aún seguía con la fiebre cuando éste abrió lentamente los ojos.

- ¿Amy?- dijo con la voz ronca y tosiendo- ¿Qué...?

- Lo siento, no quería despertarte- dijo susurrando- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me duele la cabeza y la garganta.

- Normal, casi coges una neumonía anoche- dijo seria- Tienes fiebre todavía.

Sonic se llevó la mano a la frente para comprobar que era cierto.

- Te preparé el desayuno- dijo abriendo un poco las cortinas para que entrara algo de claridad- ¿Te apetece?

- Muchas gracias por molestarte, no tenías porque...

- Efectivamente, no tengo por qué hacerlo- dijo sin mirarlo-, pero ya que estás aquí no te voy a matar de hambre. Si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer y, además, llamar a Vanilla. Justamente ahora que llegan estas fechas que tenemos tantísimo trabajo por hacer.

- No te preocupes- dijo levantándose tambaleante- Eso lo soluciono yo...

- ¡Sonic!- dijo cogiéndolo entre sus brazos y cayendo los dos al suelo por el peso de éste.

- Lo siento, ¿te he lastimado?- dijo encima de Amy.

- ¡Ay!, un poco- dijo dolorida- ¿Puedes intentar moverte para quitarte de encima mía?

- Por supuesto- dijo ruborizado.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer esa tontería otra vez! ¡Tienes la fiebre muy alta!

- No quiero ser un estorbo para ti.

Amy miró para otro lado y resopló por la nariz. La verdad no estaba muy contenta con toda aquella situación, pero tampoco podía desampararlo ahora que la necesitaba.

- ¡Está bien!- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Tenemos que convivir lo mejor posible, así que no necesitas estar las veinticuatro horas del día agradeciéndome las cosas. Sólo permanece tranquilo en mi habitación y recupérate lo más pronto posible, ¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece bien- dijo al tiempo que volvía a la cama ayudado por Amy.

- Ahora voy a traerte el desayuno y algunas compresas frías para ponerte en esa frente ardiente.

Sonic permaneció callado mientras ésta regresaba con la bandeja del desayuno.

- Tengo que salir para comprarte las medicinas y hablar con Vanilla personalmente. Le debo una disculpa por no poder acudir al trabajo, lo más seguro es que me sustituya.

- No creo que lo haga definitivamente- dijo mientras desayunaba-, eres su mano derecha. Vanilla confía mucho en ti y además eres una excelente cocinera, ¡estas tortitas están muy buenas!

- Vaya, gracias- dijo algo incrédula- Será mejor que no me demore más. ¿Puedo confiar en que no te marcharás corriendo en mi ausencia?

- Te lo prometo- dijo terminando el desayuno- Me duele todo el cuerpo y ya he comprobado por mí mismo que no puedo dar un solo paso sin caerme. Además, no me marcharía sin despedirme.

- Ya...si tú lo dices- dijo cogiendo algo de ropa limpia para cambiarse en el baño- Volveré lo más rápido posible.

- Ten cuidado con la nieve y abrígate.

- Que amable te has vuelto de repente- dijo poniéndole una compresa en la frente-, pero te haré caso.

- Ya sé que te molesta que te lo diga pero... gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no dejarme solo- dijo tomándola de la mano.

- No es nada- respondió tirando de ella para soltarse- No tardaré, te lo prometo.

Amy salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí muy ruborizada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Seguramente era por la fiebre alta que lo hacían decir cosas que no pensaba realmente.

**Continuará**

**Aquí les dejo el primero de los tres capítulos que va a tener esta historia. Espero que les esté gustando y decirles que mañana seguirá. Un fuerte abrazo.**

**Rinoa83**


	2. Frío día de nieve (Capítulo 2)

**Capítulo 2**

Amy avanzaba con un poco de dificultad por las calles nevadas cuando al fin pudo atisbar en la lejanía la cafetería de Vanilla. Seguramente se estarían preguntando por qué no había acudido a trabajar ese día. No pudo evitar que el ánimo se le cayera al suelo y sentir que estaba irremediablemente perdida, seguro que la iban a despedir y todo por el ingrato de Sonic.

No le quedó más remedio que entrar para hablar con su jefa y así aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Se dio valor internamente para empujar la puerta y sentir sobre su cabeza la campanilla de la entrada. Tanto Cream como su madre se volvieron para saludarla al verla entrar indecisa.

- Amy, hoy llegas un poco tarde- dijo Vanilla- ¿Es que ha pasado algo malo?

- Verás...- comenzó a hablar Amy-, el caso es que había algo que tenía que deciros.

- ¿Qué es?, que nos tienes en ascuas- preguntó preocupada.

Amy suspiró derrotada y las miró con preocupación para empezar su relato.

- Anoche vino Sonic a mi casa...

- ¡Pero eso es fantástico!- dijo emocionada Vanilla- ¿Le gustó tu regalo?

La chica no sabía muy bien si contarles la cruda realidad de que la operación regalo había sido un completo fiasco o hacerse la loca para no decepcionarlas.

- Bueno...- dijo apurada-, el caso es que vino a mi casa y ahora se encuentra muy enfermo.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- dijeron madre e hija a la vez.

- Aquí llevo sus medicinas- suspiró- El doctor dice que no se podrá mover en una semana.

- ¿Tan mal está? Pero, ¿cómo?- indagó Vanilla- Si ayer parecía que estaba muy bien.

- Ya...- dijo con una risa fingida- ¡¿Quién sabe?!, las apariencias engañan.

- Sí que es cierto.

- No creo que pueda venir por aquí, debo atenderle. No me gustaría dejarle solo durante casi todo el día por si le sube más la fiebre o se pone peor.

- Pero, ¡por supuesto que sí!- dijo Vanilla- No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Comprendo que estés muy inquieta por su salud y que quieras estar con él- le sonrió- Créeme, no es ninguna molestia.

- Es que no querría dejaros solas con toda la gente que viene en estas fechas- contestó apurada- ¿Seguro que no te importa, Vanilla?

- Ya te lo he dicho, Amy- dijo mirándola- Puedes irte tranquila.

- Muchas gracias- suspiró aliviada- Entonces no me retrasaré más.

- Iremos a ver al señor Sonic cuando tengamos un rato libre- comentó Cream alegremente- Dale recuerdos de nuestra parte.

- Por supuesto- dirigiéndose hacia la salida para abrir la puerta sin mirar- Nos ve...¡ay!

Justo en el momento en que iba a salir, se chocó contra alguien que no pudo ver. Cuando levantó la vista para saber quién era, se quedó muy ruborizada. No podía ser verdad, era el mismo tipo de la tarde pasada.

- ¡Ah!, ¿nunca te han dicho que eres un peligro ambulante?- dijo el chico llevándose la mano a la frente- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, lo siento- dijo avergonzada- ¿Y tú, Albert?

- Claro que sí- le sonrió amablemente- ¿Vas a alguna parte?

- Pues la verdad... a mi casa- dijo esquivando su mirada inquisitiva- Hoy no trabajo.

- Oh, es una lástima.

- ¿Qué?

- No, es una lástima no poder conversar más- dijo mirando el paquete con las medicinas- Supongo que tienes prisa. ¿Tienes a alguien enfermo esperando?

- Eh... sí- dijo sudorosa- Es... mi hermano.

Cream y Vanilla no pudieron evitar mirarse con extrañeza al escuchar el comentario de Amy. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? La chica les hizo señas a espaldas del joven para que no comentaran nada.

- ¿Y es muy grave?

- Sobrevivirá- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡¿Y si te acompaño hasta tu casa?!

- ¿Me vas a acompañar?- dijo sorprendida Amy y sintiendo como éste tomaba la bolsa de las medicinas para salir por las puertas.

- Claro, puedo venir más tarde.

- Entonces, vamos- dijo alegremente.

Ambos salieron ante la mirada atónita de sus dos amigas, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Amy?

Por el camino, fueron andando lentamente en silencio. La verdad es que la eriza se encontraba un tanto avergonzada por haberle dicho que sí tan rápidamente, pero es que el chico no podía ser más guapo. Se parecía mucho al hermano de Sally Acorn, el príncipe Elías, con aquellos ojazos azules; el pelaje sedoso y rubio; aparte de una bonita sonrisa. Era como si hubiese salido de un cuento de hadas. Sintió que tenía puesta una sonrisa de boba y se ruborizó intensamente al notar que éste la miraba fijamente. Amy carraspeó un poco para volver a la compostura.

- Bueno- comenzó-, ¿y qué es lo que te trae por Mobotropolis?

- Estoy visitando a unos parientes.

- ¿Ah, sí?, seguramente los conozco.

- Seguro que sí- dijo apurado-, son los Acorn.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres de su familia?!

- La princesa Sally es mi prima- dijo observándola- ¿La conoces?

- Bastante- suspiró-, ella y yo estuvimos en los Freedom Fighters así que...

- ¡Wow, qué coincidencia!

- Ya...

- Parece que no te cae muy bien.

- ¡No es eso!- dijo apurada-, es sólo que... me siento algo extraña hablando con alguien de la realeza.

- ¡Oh!- dijo comprensivo- No debes preocuparte por eso, yo no soy tan importante como mis primos o mis tíos. Además, seguramente has hablado infinidad de veces con Sally.

- Claro, pero aun así...- dijo abatida- No me suponía que tú fueras a ser de su familia.

- ¿Y es algo malo?

- En absoluto- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa-, supongo que aun así podemos ser amigos.

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo riendo- ¡No esperaba otra cosa! Me caes muy bien, Amy.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo mirándolo incrédula.

- De verdad.

Amy se quedó parada delante de la puerta de su propia casa mirando embobada a aquel chico sin poder salir de su asombro. Así que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del primo de Sally. Cuando se lo contase a Cream y a Vanilla no se lo iban a poder creer. Seguramente debía estar soñando y de un momento a otro se iba a caer otra vez del sofá.

- ¿Es esta tu casa?- preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Sí! Te diría que entraras pero... es que mi hermano está muy enfermo.

- Ya veo- dijo sorprendido mirando hacia una de las ventanas donde se asomaba la cara de un chico que no los miraba con buenos ojos. Albert lo saludó sonriente y éste se metió para dentro- Vaya, es un chico tímido.

- ¿Qué?- dijo volteando a mirar para su casa, pero ya no había nadie allí- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tú hermano nos acaba de ver en el jardín- dijo apurado- No parecía contento.

- No me digas- dijo con una sonrisa fingida-, ya me encargo yo de aclararle las ideas.

- Bien- asintió- Espero que se recupere lo antes posible.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te veré pronto?

- Eso espero- ambos permanecieron un segundo callados mirándose.

- Bueno, nos vemos, Amy- dijo tomando su mano para besarla- Hasta luego.

- Adiós- contestó ésta tartamudeando y muy ruborizada.

Cuando la eriza cerró la puerta de su casa tras despedirse de Albert, sintió que su corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho. Aún no se podía creer que un chico tan maravilloso como ese quisiera verla de nuevo. Tuvo que pellizcarse para saber si realmente estaba sucediendo o era sólo un sueño.

- ¿Creí que ibas a volver rápido?- dijo una voz ronca desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Sonic estaba apoyado pesadamente contra la jamba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y no con muy buena cara. Amy le frunció el ceño cuando lo miró de frente.

- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? El médico dijo que hicieras reposo absoluto.

- Como sí te importara algo mi salud.

- Sabes qué, no pienso discutir más contigo- dijo yendo hacia él para empujarlo hasta la cama- Me estoy cansando de esa actitud de mártir que te trabajas últimamente.

- ¿Cómo dices?- contestó éste ofendido- Perdona, ¡qué!

- Lo que has oído- dijo resoplando por la nariz- ¿A qué viene tu actitud?

- ¿Cuál actitud?- dijo tosiendo- Sólo te he preguntado por qué tardabas tanto, pero ya no hace falta más explicaciones viendo con quien has venido.

- ¿Noto celos en ese tonito tuyo?

- ¡¿De qué hablas?!- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Por mí no te cortes y sal con él.

- Gracias, ya sé que tengo tu bendición- dijo sonriente- Entonces, no te importaría que saliese esta noche si me llamase, ¿verdad?

- Amy, estoy muy cansado y lo único que quiero es dormir- dijo tosiendo nuevamente- Me duele la cabeza y la garganta demasiado para discutir por tonterías. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro momento? Y no, no me importa que salgas con ese o con cualquier otro siempre que te respete.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo alucinada- ¿Qué me respete?

- Sí, eso he dicho.

- No sabía que te preocupases por mí.

- Aún sigues pensando que soy una mala persona, pero te equivocas si crees que sólo pienso en mí mismo. No me gusta que le sucedan cosas malas a mis amigos y tú eres mi amiga... ¿cierto?

- Me lo tengo que pensar- dijo seria- Lo de anoche no me lo esperaba.

- Amy... es que Knuckles...

- ¿Te escudas en Knuckles para decir esas cosas? ¿Es que es más importante su opinión que decir lo que realmente sientes? Si de verdad era tu amiga, ¿por qué no querías mi regalo? ¿Acaso era una deshonra? ¿Tan mala soy?

- No- dijo mareado y tosiendo intensamente.

- Sonic- dijo acercándose a él- Mejor será que descanses.

Éste se echó en la cama entre las almohadas y se tapó bien, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y lo único que quería era dormir. Sus cuerdas vocales no le respondían por la inflamación tan tremenda de garganta y seguramente la fiebre le había vuelto a subir. Amy le tomó la temperatura con la mano y la sintió muy fría y agradable. Ojalá, pensaba, que la dejase ahí para aliviarle.

- Voy por las medicinas para que empieces con el tratamiento- dijo separándose de él para volver al momento- Debes tomarte estas pastillas, ya verás como te sientes mejor.

- Gracias- dijo tomándose el medicamento.

- Será mejor que duermas un rato y después te traeré el almuerzo, no hace falta que te levantes si no te encuentras con ganas.

- Sí- asintió lentamente-, ahora prefiero descansar.

Amy salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró pesadamente y se apoyó sobre ella, nunca había visto tan mal a Sonic y realmente la necesitaba. Bueno, sólo serían unos días y después volvería a marcharse para seguir siendo el mismo de siempre.

La tarde avanza lentamente cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ver la televisión. Así lo sentía Amy cuando escuchó que Sonic parecía quejarse. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que éste se encontraba peor, por lo que fue corriendo a ver lo que le estaba sucediendo al erizo. Cuando entró se lo encontró que tenía pesadillas por la fiebre y se revolvía inquieto en la cama. Amy se sentó a su lado y le puso una toalla mojada en la frente para tratar de bajarle nuevamente la temperatura. Sonic empezó a tranquilizarse poco a poco, y Amy pudo respirar aliviada al ver que volvía a dormir en paz. Aquello era como tener a un niño pequeño. Esta idea la hizo sonreír un momento y después le pasó la mano por las púas. Las sintió muy suaves al tacto, era la primera vez que Sonic se dejaba acariciar por ella; aunque era normal, ya que estaba dormido. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Para su desesperación eran los amigos de Sonic.

Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la cara de Knuckles y Tails. No lo sentía tanto por Tails como por el equidna quien había incitado a Sonic a decir esas cosas tan horribles de ella. Resopló por la nariz y los saludó con la mejor cara que pudo.

- Hola- dijo escuetamente.

- Hola, Amy- contestó dudoso Tails- Queríamos saber cómo está Sonic.

- Sí, ya nos contaron Cream y Vanilla que se encuentra en tu casa desde anoche- dijo mirándola con una cara extraña- ¿Podemos verle?

- Ahora mismo se encuentra durmiendo- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿por qué no se pasan más tarde?

- ¿Por qué no nos invitas a pasar?- dijo el equidna-, ya que estamos aquí.

- Knuckles...- protestó Tails.

- Muy bien- dijo seria-, pero no hagan ruido.

- Gracias, Amy- dijo el zorro apurado.

- ¿Desean tomar algo?

- No hace falta...

- A mí me apetece un chocolate- dijo Sonic desde la puerta- Hola, chicos.

- Sonic, ¿qué haces levantado?- dijo Amy ayudándolo a sentarse en el sofá.

- Los escuché desde la habitación.

- Ya veo- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Adiós a la paz- Entonces, les invito a merendar.

- Genial- gritó Knuckles- Yo también quiero una taza.

- Yo, también... supongo.

- Claro, Tails- dijo con una sonrisa fingida- Marchando.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de la mesa para poder hablar tranquilamente y calentarse junto al fuego mientras que Amy se afanaba en la cocina para preparar el chocolate y sacar algunas galletas que había hecho hace poco. No podía ser descortés, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza aunque de Knuckles se tratara. Cuando regresó con las cosas todos estaban entre risas incluido Sonic quien parecía encontrarse algo mejor. Aquello parecía la cafetería de Vanilla en su propia casa.

- Muchas gracias, Amy- dijo Tails tomando su taza- La verdad es que nos encanta el chocolate que preparas. ¡Sin hablar de tus pasteles! Creo que he engordado últimamente.

- Cuidado o no podrás volar- dijo riendo Sonic.

- No será mi culpa- dijo sonriente la eriza- Los pasteles no engordan sino tú, así que no comas mucho

Todos se rieron por el comentario de ésta. Amy se alejó hacia el fregadero para dejar la bandeja y fregar los platos del almuerzo, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo por lo cansada que se sentía.

- Tengo que reconocerlo- intervino Knuckles-, Amy, cocinas muy bien. Seguramente serás una buena esposa algún día.

Ésta no pudo evitar que se le resbalara un plato de las manos y que se ruborizara intensamente al mismo tiempo. Por su parte, Sonic había vuelto a toser atragantado al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo su amigo. Miró a Amy de reojo y no pudo evitar pensar en el chico de esa mañana.

- ¿Sonic?- preguntó Tails- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Estabas frunciendo el ceño- dijo preocupado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente.

Después de un rato juntos, los dos chicos se despidieron prometiendo volver al día siguiente para volver a visitarlo. Amy no pudo evitar suspirar agotada y dejarse caer al lado de Sonic en el sofá.

- Lo hemos pasado bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sonic mirándola.

- Supongo que sí- frunciendo el ceño y mirando la pila de platos y tazas que le habían dejado de regalo. Incluso se habían quedado a cenar esa noche y ahora estaba tan cansada que ni ganas tenía de recoger. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Algo mejor, parece que el medicamente está haciendo su efecto.

- Me alegro, pero deberías irte a descansar. Llevas mucho tiempo fuera de la cama.

- Lo que llevo demasiado tiempo para mi gusto sin hacer nada- dijo serio-, pero no me queda más remedio que tratar de recuperarme lo antes posible para no agobiarte.

- Que considerado de tu parte.

- Ay, mira, no quiero volver a discutir después de pasarlo tan bien esta tarde. ¿Por qué mejor no vemos una pelicula los dos?

- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida- ¿Quieres que veamos la televisión juntos?

- Claro, ¿por qué no?

Amy no supo qué contestar. Lo único que pudo hacer era asentir con la cabeza y buscar algo que ver en alguno de los canales. Por suerte, acababan de poner una pelicula interesante en una de las cadenas. Ambos se abrigaron con una manta y permanecieron en silencio durante la proyección. Sin embargo, Amy no tardó en empezar a cabecear por lo cansada que se sentía. Se había llevado tejiendo aquella bufanda durante mucho tiempo, había pasado una noche horrible en el sofá y estaba bastante preocupada por la salud de Sonic aunque no se lo mereciera. No pudo evitar que la cabeza se le fuera hasta el hombro de éste quien se sintió sorprendido y sobresaltado al sentir el peso de la chica.

- Amy...

La contempló en la penumbra de la habitación. Nunca antes la había visto de aquella manera tan relajada, con una respiración profunda y acompasada, y un rostro tan sereno.

No pudo evitar rodearla con el brazo para que descansara sobre su pecho, así al menos estarían más cómodos. Era tan agradable tenerla entre los brazos sintiendo su calor sobre él, que no pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Tampoco pudo contenerse de cerrar un instante los ojos cuando sintió que Amy se levantaba de golpe entre sueños y lo hizo sobresaltarse.

- En seguida, Vanilla- dijo ésta con la voz soñolienta-, ya voy con...

- ¡Amy!- Sonic la cogió a tiempo para evitar que se cayera hacia delante pesadamente.

- ¿Qué?- dijo despertándose- ¿Qué pa...? ¡Sonic!, ¿qué haces así agarrándome de la cintura?

- ¡Impedir que te mates!- dijo sofocado- ¡Casi te caes sonámbula!

- ¡Yo no soy sonámbula! ¡Y ya puedes soltarme porque estoy muy despierta!

- ¡Perdona!- dijo nervioso- Estás agotada, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a dormir?

- Porque tú estás aquí en el sofá.

- Me refiero a tu cama.

- ¡¿Pretendes que duerma contigo?!- dijo mirándolo con furia- ¡Eres un...!

- ¡No!, me refiero a que lo hagas tú sola. Yo puedo quedarme aquí.

- Con el frío que hace, eso no puede ser- dijo cansada- Será mejor que te vayas al dormitorio.

- Pero Amy...

- Dije que me haría cargo de ti hasta que te recuperaras y eso estoy haciendo. Por favor, vete a dormir para que yo pueda descansar tranquila, ¿entiendes?

- Si eso es lo que deseas, buenas noches- dijo serio dirigiéndose al cuarto de ésta y cerrando de un portazo. Lo único que él quería era ser amable por una vez, pero se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Por su parte, Amy se llevó la mano al pecho para sentir el corazón desbocado. Se había quedado de piedra al notar que Sonic la estaba abrazando por la cintura y pudo sentir el calor de éste en su espalda. Quería gritar de rabia, ¿por qué se empeñaba en pensar en él cuando estaba claro que no sentía lo más mínimo por ella? Era una tonta enamoradiza. Lo mejor era tratar de ignorarlo y sabía cuál era la mejor manera. Si estaba tan bien como para dormir en un sofá, mañana iría a trabajar de nuevo a la cafetería y que se las apañara él mismo.

**Continuará.**

**Hola, sé que me he retrasado...bastante; pero estas fechas son así. Espero que les esté gustando el fics. Por si no actualizo pronto, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2014!**

**Un fuerte abrazo.**


	3. Frío día de nieve (Capítulo 3)

**Capítulo 3 **

A la mañana siguiente, Amy se levantó más temprano con el fin de poder ir a la cafetería como era su plan. No tenía ninguna intención de pasar más tiempo al lado de Sonic, "¿por qué debería hacerlo?" se preguntaba. Total, él nunca quiso que se le acercase y ahora había encontrado a un chico más encantador que sí le hacía caso.

Entró con sigilo en su habitación para conseguir algo de ropa, cuando sintió que Sonic estaba murmurando algo entre sueños. ¿Y si le había vuelto a subir la fiebre?. Se encaminó lentamente hacia la cama para ver cómo estaba. Amy sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que no podía estar preocupándose más por él. A pesar de prometerle al doctor que cuidaría del erizo, no podía cumplir su palabra. Tenía que ir a trabajar costase lo que costase para poner tierra de por medio. Si seguía pensando que Sonic podría cambiar alguna vez es que era una tonta ilusa.

Se giró nuevamente para salir del dormitorio cuando escuchó la voz de éste a sus espaldas.

- ¿Dónde vas?- dijo aún con la voz ronca- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente- dijo seria-, sólo iba a coger algo de ropa. Siento haberte despertado.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer el desayuno? Hoy me siento mucho mejor y puedo levantarme.

- No hace falta- dijo sudorosa- Mejor quédate en la cama.

- De eso nada, voy a ayudarte.

Amy sólo suspiró. Adiós a sus planes de alejarse de Sonic.

Éste se bajó de la cama y se dirigió donde se encontraba Amy para tomarla de los hombros sorprendiéndola. ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo?

- Siéntate aquí- dijo llevándola a la mesa- Hoy quiero demostrarte que yo también sé cocinar.

- Pero...- fue a protestar Amy.

- No me valen excusas- dijo encendiendo el fuego de la cocina-, ya verás como quieres repetir.

- No es eso- dijo levantándose de golpe- No hace ninguna falta que te molestes. Además, estás enfermo y tu sitio es la cama. Deberías estar acostado y calentito.

- Estoy harto de permanecer quieto. ¡Llevo tres días sin salir y eso es todo un logro para mí!

- Sí que es cierto- dijo pensativa.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que haga nada? ¿Es que tenías otros planes?

- En absoluto- dijo con una risa fingida- ¿Dónde crees que voy a ir?

- ¿Por qué estás de pie entonces? ¿Tienes prisa?

- No...- dijo sentándose de golpe-, supongo que puedes hacer hoy el desayuno.

- Genial, porque esto estará listo antes de que puedas parpadear dos veces seguidas.

- Ya te gustaría...

- ¡Listo!

- Sonic, esto son cereales con leche... y fría- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Rápido y nutritivo!

- ¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Yo no me como eso!

- ¡Qué desagradecida! ¡Encima que me molesto!- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?- dijo a punto de estallar la eriza.

- ¡Era una broma!- dijo riendo éste- ¿Es que no tienes sentido del humor, Amy?

- ¡Pues no!- dijo poniéndose de pie para meterse en el cuarto de baño y cambiarse. Luego salió ante la mirada perpleja del erizo que no entendía por qué se ponía así- ¡Me voy a trabajar! ¡No puedo perder más el tiempo en tus tonterías! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!

- Amy...

Pero ésta ya estaba saliendo por las puertas cuando sintió una corriente de aire a su lado para encontrarse de cara con Sonic en el cercado del jardín. Se disponía a cortarle el paso para que no se marchase. Amy se cruzó de brazos y le miró con el gesto malhumorado.

- Vas a recaer- dijo seriamente- Será mejor que entres.

- Cuando lo hagas tú- dijo sin inmutarse.

- Te he dicho que tengo trabajo.

- Sí, cuidar de mí- dijo poniéndose enfrente suya muy cerca- Le dijiste al doctor Quack que cuidarías de mí, ¿y es así cómo lo haces? ¿Yéndote por ahí y dejándome solo a mi suerte?

- ¿A tu suerte? ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco melodramático?

- ¿Melodramático, eh?- pensó Sonic para sus adentros.

Sonic se arrodilló delante de ella para abrazarla por la cintura y empezar a lloriquear.

- ¡Eres tan cruel Amy Rose!- dijo alzando la voz para que se enterasen bien los vecinos- ¡¿Por qué quieres abandonarme?! ¡Dejar desamparado a un pobre enfermo!

- ¡¿Qué?! -dijo ruborizada- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Todos los vecinos de alrededor se empezaron a asomar por las ventanas de las casas colindantes y los que paseaban se volvieron para ver lo que estaba sucediendo con aquellos dos.

- Buenos días, ¿va todo bien?- dijo una vecina que pasaba por la calle.

- Sí... perfectamente- dijo sintiendo un tic en el ojo- No se preocupe, señora.

- Su marido no parece tener muy buena cara.

- ¡Él no es...! ¡Soy demasiado joven para estar casada!

- ¡Siento la confusión! ¿Tal vez su novio?

- ¡Nada de eso!- gritaron los dos. Ambos se miraron confusos.

- No sé qué serán, pero lo cierto es que si el chico está enfermo no debería andar por la calle.

- Gracias, señora- dijo Sonic amablemente- Ves, deberíamos entrar adentro.

- Yo... ¡ah!- dijo asustada al sentir que éste la llevaba en brazos hacia el interior- ¡Bájame!

- Cuando estemos en casa.

- ¡Dirás MI casa!

Sonic sólo se encogió de hombros y entró con ella corriendo aún en brazos. Cuando la bajó, echó la llave por dentro y se la guardó ante la mirada furiosa de la chica. No se podía creer que hubiesen dado tal espectáculo en la calle y menos que la dejase encerrada con él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Dame esa llave- dijo recalcando cada palabra.

- Cógela tu misma- haciéndole señas para que se acercara hasta él.

- No quiero jugar, Sonic- dijo lanzándose para tratar de arrebatársela- Tengo mucha prisa.

- ¿Para qué?- la esquivó ágilmente para lo enfermo que estaba- ¿No se suponía que Vanilla estaba de acuerdo en que te quedarías aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

- ¡No te importa!- dijo casi alcanzándolo.

Sonic se tumbó en el sofá mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Pareciera que la estuviera sondeando con la mirada para tratar de averiguar la verdad. Agitó un dedo nervioso.

- A ver si lo adivino, tiene algo que ver con el tipo ése, ¿verdad?

- Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, Sonic- dijo conteniéndose- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- ¿Y si lo fuera?- Sonic abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que Amy caía encima de él para tratar de agarrar la llave. Ambos forcejearon en el sofá hasta que éste consiguió quedar por encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. La eriza no podía dejar de pedir que la dejase en paz entre risas y empezó a patalear para tratar de echarlo fuera.

- ¿Te rindes?- dijo Sonic mirándola desde arriba- ¿O quieres que siga?

- ¡No, por favor!- dijo con las lágrimas saltadas- Ya basta.

- Sabía que entrarías en razón- dijo sonriente- Ahora...

Sonic se agachó corriendo sobre Amy y la sorprendió tapándole la boca con la mano. Se quedó escuchando atentamente unas voces que procedían del exterior. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

- ¿Esa es la voz de Sally?- dijo mirando a Amy a los ojos quien estaba muy ruborizada.

Alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta haciendo que ambos se miraran avergonzados.

- Será mejor que abra la puerta, así que ve al dormitorio y haz que parezca que estás muy enfermo.

- Vale- dijo susurrante.

Amy se recompuso las ropas y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir. Cuando lo hizo no sólo se encontró con Sally sino que ésta venía acompañada por su primo Albert. La eriza no sabía si gritar de la felicidad al ver que también se había acercado a saludarla.

- ¡Hola!- dijo alegremente- ¡Pasad!

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Amy?- dijo Sally- Te noto algo distinta.

- Sí, bueno...

- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?- preguntó Albert pasando al interior junto a Sally.

- ¿Su qué?

- ¡Por supuesto!, mi hermano Sonic- dijo haciéndole señas a la ardilla para que guardara silencio.

- ¡Oh, claro!- dijo ruborizada ésta- ¡Qué despiste! ¡Tú hermano!

- Puedes pasar a verlo si quieres, está en mi habitación.

- ¿Tú hermano y tú dormís en la misma cama?- dijo sorprendido el chico.

- ¡No! ¡En absoluto!- contestó apurada Amy- Es que él no vive aquí, lo hace solo y... ¡no podía dejarlo tirado a su suerte mientras se encontraba tan enfermo!, por eso lo traje aquí.

- Qué considerado de tu parte, Amy- dijo sonriente éste- Se nota que eres una buena persona.

- Gracias, me harás ruborizar.

Sally los miró atentamente y se quedó pensativa un momento mientras se encaminaba a ver a Sonic.

Llamó a la puerta para saber si estaba despierto y escuchó que le daba el pase. Sonic permanecía en la cama sentado con la cara seria. Sally le sonrió amablemente y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

- Los chicos me han dicho que estabas enfermo- comenzó- ¿Cómo terminaste en casa de Amy?

- Es una larga historia- dijo sonriente- Me alegro de verte. ¿Al fin te has dado un respiro para poder salir a ver el mundo exterior?

- Para mí no es nada agradable ser una princesa- resopló por la nariz- Tengo muchas obligaciones.

- Ya... tienes razón. Discúlpame.

- Te noto algo tenso.

- ¿Tenso yo?- dijo con voz aguda- Para nada.

- ¿Es por qué estamos solos?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon unas risas a través de la puerta para hacerse un profundo silencio. Sonic se quedó escuchando atentamente pero no conseguía oír nada.

- ¿Sonic? ¿me escuchas?

- ¿Qué?

- Te estaba diciendo...

- ¿Por qué no salimos fuera? No le quiero dar una mala impresión a...

- Albert- suspiró- Es mi primo, y sabe lo que siento por ti.

- Claro, pero aún así no me siento cómodo.

- Cómo quieras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos salieron y comprobaron que tanto Amy como Albert estaban sentados en el sofá hablando en voz baja y entre risas. Un intenso calor se apoderó de la boca del estómago de Sonic y no pudo evitar cerrar los puños con fuerza. ¿Qué pretendía ese tipo? Cuando ambos se giraron para mirarlos cambió el gesto rápidamente y le sonrió.

- ¡Soy Albert!- dijo dándole la mano- ¡Por fin puedo conocer al hermano mayor de Amy!

- ¿Qué?

- Sonic- dijo Sally apurada-, ¿es que no vas a estrecharle la mano a mi primo?

- Sí, por supuesto- En ese momento le entraron unas ganas inmensas de sacudirlo por toda la habitación y echarlo a patadas a ese engreído con esa pinta de principito que se gastaba, sus buenos modales y su pelaje brillante.

- Estaba comentando con Amy que sería estupendo que pudieseis venir a la recepción que se dará en Navidad en el castillo Acorn. Si es que te encuentras mejor.

- No creo que el rey esté muy de acuerdo con eso.

- ¡Tonterías!- dijo Sally- ¡Sería estupendo poder estar todos juntos! ¡Yo convenceré a papá!

- ¡Un baile en Navidad!- gritó contenta Amy- ¡Sería un sueño!

- Será dentro de tres días, así que es mejor que guardes reposo. No me gustaría que se lo perdieran.

- Sí, qué pena...- dijo Sonic estrechando los ojos- Me encantará ir.

- Ahora se nos hace un poco tarde, sólo estamos de paso- dijo Albert- Estaba acompañando a Sally hasta la biblioteca y después teníamos órdenes de volver.

- No te preocupes- dijo sonriente-, de todas formas nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

- Cierto- dijo volviéndose a Amy- Si te parece bien, ¿te gustaría quedar esta noche?

Tanto Sonic como Sally se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Yo...- dijo ruborizada.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo.

- Claro.

- ¡Amy!- gritó sorprendido Sonic- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- ¡Ya estás muy recuperado! ¡Sólo serán unas horas!

- Prometo que no nos retrasaremos- dijo serio el chico.

Luego de despedirse, Sonic y Amy se quedaron nuevamente solos. Permanecieron en silencio y lo único que se le ocurrió al erizo hacer fue irse al dormitorio, cerrar la puerta y preguntarse por qué le importaba tanto la relación de esos dos. Seguramente le había vuelto a subir la fiebre.

**Continuará.**


	4. Frío día de nieve (Capítulo 4)

**Capítulo 4**

Sonic no dejaba de cambiar nervioso los canales de la televisión mientras escuchaba tararear de un lado para el otro a Amy. La eriza no podía estar más contenta de saber que esa tarde iban a quedar para salir ella y Albert. ¡Era su primera cita con un chico!

Ahora que había cumplido los 16 años, se sentía mucho más segura y madura. Tenía que elegir muy bien la ropa que iba a ponerse para acudir y causarle una buena impresión. Ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado salir con otro chico que no fuese Sonic, pero viendo que éste incluso se negaba a recibir un regalo suyo...

Frunció el ceño y se volvió para seguir rebuscando en su armario con el fin de encontrar algo que la hiciese parecer más femenina. Había pensado en ponerse unos pantalones negros ajustados y un jersey de lana de color rojo pero no dejaba ver sus bonitas curvas, era demasiado ancho el chaleco. Luego probó con un traje largo pero aquello resultaría demasiado formal para su primera cita. ¿Y si llamaba a Sally o a Bunnie?, no es que fueran muy amigas pero al menos sabrían sobre citas, cosa que Cream no. Se lo pensó mejor y decidió seguir buscando por ella misma.

Mientras, Sonic no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era bastante extraño. ¿Por qué ese chico que acababa de conocer querría una cita con Amy? ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban flechazo?

Suspiró pesadamente y siguió mirando la tele aburrido hasta que pasó la eriza por delante buscando algo en los cajones del salón. La respiración se le quedó trabada en los pulmones al ver lo que llevaba puesto. Al fin había elegido ponerse un ceñido vestido corto; era de color rojo y con bandas laterales a lo largo del cuerpo en color blanco. Se había puesto sus botas altas rojas y se había dejado las púas sueltas a la espalda como solía llevarlas cuando tenía 12 años; sin embargo, ahora le llegaban un poco más abajo de los hombros.

No pudo evitar sondearla con la mirada para ver cómo había cambiado en aquel tiempo. Tenía una hermosa figura de mujer, de eso no cabía duda; sobre todo al fijarse en sus piernas. Se notaba que a Amy le gustaba cuidarse y mantenerse en forma, como a él. La verdad es que la chica corría bastante bien para no ser supersónica. Se sintió ruborizar al ser descubierto por ésta.

- Aunque la mona se vista de seda...- dijo éste para salir del paso.

- ¿Crees que me molestan tus insultos?- dijo echándole una mirada fulminante.

- ¿Es maquillaje eso que llevas?- dijo fijándose bien.

- Pues sí- dijo volviéndole la cara- Soy una chica y hacemos esas cosas para estar más guapas.

- ¿Y por qué vas vestida así? ¿Te vas de carnaval? Tú jamás te has puesto algo tan... ceñido.

- Vaya, fuiste tú quien dijiste en la cafetería que debía ser más femenina, ¿recuerdas?

Sonic se hundió en el sofá. Aquello era muy cierto, pero no lo decía en serio, a él le gustaba como vestía con sus leggins negros y sus jerséis anchos por todas partes. La hacían parecer natural.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que esa no eres tú?- dijo éste- No creo que ese chico quiera que cambies por él. Si de verdad le gustas es por cómo te conoció, no por cómo te vistas.

Amy se quedó seria y dudosa. La verdad es que no lo había pensado antes, pero ya no era momento para cambiarse. Estaba segura que así lo impresionaría mucho más. Lo había visto en cientos de novelas por la televisión y a las chicas que iban con sus novios a la cafetería se les veía un mínimo de interés por su imagen. Claro, Sonic lo que quería era arruinar su cita con Albert.

- Te agradezco el consejo pero creo que me presentaré así.

- Vas a pillar una neumonía ahí fuera con esa faldita tan corta. ¿No la había más larga?

La eriza no pudo evitar ruborizarse intensamente y girarse para coger su bolso. No pensaba contestarle que había descartado algunos más largos pero que la hacían parecer más niña. Aquel vestido le hacía sentirse mujer. ¿Qué había de malo en querer hacerse mayor?

- Te he dejado la cena lista por si tienes hambre, sólo te pido que no incendies la casa al calentarla.

- Muy graciosa- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Te recuerdo que vivo solo.

- Y aún me pregunto cómo sobreviviste- dijo con una risita- Me voy.

- Amy...- dijo de pronto. Ésta se volvió para mirarlo quien permanecía de pie enfrente de ella aunque algo alejado- No regreses muy tarde, por favor.

- Claro que no.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó pesadamente en ésta. La verdad es que le estaba empezando a dar bastante pena dejarlo solo y enfermo mientras ella salía a divertirse; pero parecía que se encontraba mucho mejor y sólo serían un par de horas. Seguramente, Sonic estaría bien.

Avanzó por las calles heladas. Habían quedado en verse en el parque de Mobotropolis, para lo más seguro irse después a la cafetería de Vanilla. No se le ocurría adónde ir más, pues era un pueblo pequeño sin mucho donde elegir.

Por suerte, cuando llegó Albert ya estaba allí esperándola sentado en uno de los bancos. Iba vestido con un abrigo de color beige con puños de pelo blanco, unos pantalones marrones y botas oscuras. Lucía como siempre esa maravillosa sonrisa que parecía iluminar el mundo a su alrededor, o al menos eso le parecía a Amy al contemplarlo. Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente guapo.

- ¡Hola!- dijo ésta alegremente saludándolo con la mano- Espero no haberme retrasado.

- En absoluto- dijo éste negando con la cabeza- Has llegado cinco minutos antes de tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí solo esperando?

- No quería llegar tarde y salí a dar una vuelta, pero el paseo fue más corto de lo que pensaba.

- Y acabaste aquí, ¿verdad?

- Exacto- le sonrió con dulzura.

Amy se sentó a su lado y miró al cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo y el color anaranjado con tonos violáceos era hermoso. Pronto las primeras estrellas estarían brillando en el firmamento. Aquella parecía ser una noche despejada, aunque algo más fría.

- ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?- le preguntó la eriza finalmente viendo que éste se le había quedado mirando serio.

- Donde sea estará bien para mí, Amy.

- Bueno, pensé que te gustaría tomar algo conmigo en la cafetería- dijo ruborizada- ¿Te parece bien?

- Claro- dijo con la voz apagada- Amy...

- ¿Qué?- dijo la chica poniéndose muy seria.

- Hay... hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

- Bien- asintió preocupada. ¿Por qué de repente se había puesto tan serio y no dejaba de mirarla?

- Verás, antes de que sea tarde...-suspiró-, quisiera que supieses algo. No quiero engañarte.

- ¿De qué me hablas, Albert?

- El motivo por el que quise quedar contigo a solas es porque tenía que contarte algo importante.

- ¿Algo importante?- dijo cada vez más nerviosa- ¿Qué es?

Albert suspiró pesadamente y se puso en pie para caminar de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda. Parecía que tenía una gran lucha interna por decir lo que tenía que contarle. Al final tomó aire y la miró a los ojos con ternura.

- Amy, me caes muy bien y no me gustaría que nada te hiciera daño.

La eriza se ruborizó intensamente. Iba a contestar algo pero Albert siguió hablando.

- ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?- dijo mirando al cielo- Ya te dije que estaba de visita en casa de mis parientes, pero realmente no te dije el motivo.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- El verdadero motivo que me trajo hasta aquí fue porque mi tío me llamó. Desde que éramos niños Sally y yo...- hizo una pausa- estamos comprometidos.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- dijo aturdida la eriza rosa- Pe- pero... ¡Sally nunca nos dijo nada!

- Porque ella tampoco lo sabe- dijo apenado- Fue cosa de nuestros padres.

Amy no sabía qué decir por lo que Albert continuó hablando para explicarle.

- Al principio, yo tampoco estaba muy convencido de querer casarme con mi prima. Apenas la recordaba de cuando venía en las vacaciones a verla; pero tengo que reconocer que es una chica muy guapa e inteligente. Creo que será una buena reina en mi país.

- ¿Qué?

- Por supuesto, su hermano Elías gobernará en lugar de su padre al igual que yo con el mío.

- ¿Entonces sólo has venido para buscar esposa? Bueno, a conocerla.

- Eso es- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca avergonzado- No quería que pensases que me estaba aprovechando de ti o que intentaba algo extraño. Me caes muy bien, Amy. Eres muy simpática.

- Gra- gracias.

- Sólo quería pedirte un favor- dijo serio.

- ¿Cuál?

- Sé que a tu hermano le gusta Sally, ella me ha dicho que han salido juntos aunque no les duran mucho las relaciones. Si pudieras contarle lo que te he dicho lo harías mucho más sencillo.

- ¿Quieres que le diga que debe olvidarse de Sally?

- Al menos como algo romántico.

- Oh, ya veo...- dijo poniéndose en pie- Claro, por qué no. ¡Para qué están las amigas!

- ¿En serio?- dijo contento- ¿Lo harás por mí?

- Por qué no, total, te acabo de conocer y tú también me caes muuuy simpático.

Albert no supo cómo interpretar ese comentario de ella, pero sonrió amablemente y le ofreció su brazo para marcharse juntos.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa- dijo Amy mirándolo- He dejado a Sonic solo y aún está con fiebre, estoy algo preocupada por él.

- Pero si estabas dispuesta a que saliésemos.

- Sí, pero me lo he pensado mejor- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

- Es por lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?

- ¡En absoluto! ¡Puedes irte tranquilo!

Éste se le quedó mirando muy serio pero parecía que la chica insistía y se despidió finalmente de Amy. Sin embargo, ésta cuando se quedó sola se sentó en un columpio del parque y se quedó con la mente en blanco. ¿Cómo diantres le iba a decir semejante disparate a Sonic? ¡Él siempre había estado enamorado de Sally! El corazón se le había acelerado a mil por hora. Se sentía perdida,- ¿y ahora qué?-, se preguntaba en la fría noche.

Mientras, las horas iban pasando en el reloj y Amy no regresaba todavía.

Sonic estaba cada vez más nervioso porque la chica no regresaba a casa. Estaba decidido a salir a buscarla cuando sintió que la puerta se abría lentamente para dejarla ver con las mejillas coloradas y temblando de frío. El pulso se le aceleró en las venas.

- Amy- dijo enfadado- ¿Dónde has...?

Cuando se acercó y le tomó las manos las tenía frías. Le besó la frente para comprobar que estaba ardiendo por la fiebre. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba helada?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la calle?

- ¿Qué?- dijo aturdida- No lo sé. ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las doce.

- ¿Tan tarde es?- dijo mareada- Será mejor que prepare el sofá.

- No, vamos a tu habitación- dijo tomándola en brazos- Necesitas descansar.

- Estoy bien- dijo tosiendo- No me pasa nada.

- Vale, chica dura- dijo sonriéndole-, pero por hoy hazme caso.

Amy asintió con desgana y se dejó transportar hasta el dormitorio. Sonic salió un momento para que ésta pudiera cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama. Cuando pasó un rato considerable llamó a la puerta para ver si estaba presentable.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo desde detrás de la puerta.

- Sí, pasa- dijo arropada todavía entre temblores.

- Te traje algo para la fiebre y un vaso de leche caliente para que entres en calor.

- Gracias.

Sonic se la quedó mirando mientras se tomaba el analgésico con la leche.

- Será mejor que vaya a descansar yo también- dijo dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas?

- ¿Qué?- dijo con el corazón se le aceleró- Estás delirando, Amy.

- Por favor- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Necesito...

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama- Dime qué necesitas.

- Quiero que me abraces- dijo lanzándose a él entre lloros.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil?

- Nada- dijo sorbiendo- No ha pasado nada.

- Está bien- suspiró- Es muy tarde; estás enferma y deliras por la fiebre. Será mejor que duermas y ya mañana me lo contarás todo.

Amy permaneció callada con la mirada baja.

- Hazme sitio para que podamos tratar de dormir.

- ¿Qué?- lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Quieres que me quede o no?

- Sí.

Ambos se acostaron uno junto al otro con la mirada hacia el techo muy ruborizados. Habían apagado las luces y todo permanecía en absoluto silencio. Sonic jamás pensó que llegaría a verse en esa situación en su vida. ¡Estaba durmiendo con la mismísima Amy Rose!

- Amy...- dijo para hablar con ella, pero al darse la vuelta para mirar a la chica ya se había quedado dormida. Sonic se la quedó observando en la penumbra como respiraba plácidamente a su lado. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomase a sus labios al ver aquel rostro tan lindo y sereno. Sintió que los párpados le pesaban cada vez más hasta que él también cayó en un profundo sueño.

**Continuará.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir con mi historia, me alegra ver que les está gustando.**

**Espero subir la continuación pronto, así que no se me vayan muy lejos.**

**Un saludo, Rinoa83**


	5. Frío día de nieve (Capítulo 5)

**Capítulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente, Sonic seguía durmiendo plácidamente cuando éste se giró hacia el lado contrario al que dormía. No pudo evitar sentir una suave fragancia que no le era para nada familiar, pero tampoco era desagradable, pues olía como... a rosas.

Aspiró más profundamente entre sueños y se acercó más a la fuente de aquel agradable olor. Sin querer le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Amy que todavía seguía dormida y ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Sonic abrió los ojos para ver qué era aquello, se llevó el susto de su vida y retrocedió tan de repente que se cayó de la cama con un fuerte golpe que resonó en toda la habitación, y haciendo que la chica se despertase sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- dijo Amy parpadeando aún soñolienta- ¿Te has caído de la cama?

- No, es que me gusta hacer flexiones por las mañanas.

- Me pareció oír un ruido, pero seguramente estaría soñando.

Sonic suspiró y se levantó del suelo como pudo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Fatal- dijo tosiendo- Creo que me ha subido la fiebre.

- Déjame ver- dijo poniendo la mano sobre su frente haciendo que se ruborizara intensamente.

- Se- será mejor que vayas a tu casa antes de que vuelvas a pillar el resfriado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar enferma y sola?- dijo sorprendido- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo con una leve sonrisa- He vivido tantos años sola que un simple resfriado no me matará. Además, seguro que quieres ver a los otros y...

Amy calló en ese momento. Acababa de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Albert; pero aunque le había prometido a éste hablar con Sonic sobre Sally, no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. ¿Quién era ella para meterse de por medio? ¿Qué le debía a ese tipo?

- ¿Amy?- dijo preocupado.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Ibas a decir algo?

- Nada.

Sonic no la creyó y la miró extrañado por su actitud. Además, todavía tenían que hablar sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior y se lo sacaría a la fuerza si era necesario. Se dirigió para uno de los armarios de la chica y tomó su bata para entregársela. Amy se quedó asombrada de que fuese tan diligente.

- Gracias- dijo cogiéndola para ponérsela por los hombros.

- Quédate aquí- le dijo- Ahora vengo con tu desayuno.

- No, sabes que no me gusta cómo lo haces.

- Te juro que esta vez caliento la leche- dijo sacándole la lengua y cerrando tras de sí.

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Sonic tenía toda la buena intención del mundo, pero...

Amy se había recostado otra vez en la cama pues se sentía con debilidad. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos lentamente al notar un suave aroma a chocolate en su habitación. Sonic había preparado un magnífico desayuno para ella. Casi se le saltan las lágrimas de emoción al comprobar que se había tomado tantas molestias.

- Sonic... no sé... gracias- dijo tomando la bandeja- ¡Todo se ve delicioso!

- Bueno, es natural- dijo rascándose la nariz- No fui yo quién lo preparó sino Vanilla.

- ¿Cómo?

- Fui a la cafetería y les pedí que me ayudasen- confesó- La verdad soy un desastre en la cocina, pero soy bastante rápido y no le dio tiempo a enfriarse.

- ¡Oh!- rió- ¡Ya veo! Lo que importa es el detalle.

Sonic no pudo evitar ruborizarse intensamente ante el comentario de ella. Parecía tan feliz disfrutando de ese desayuno que empezó a sentir un vacio en el estómago. Estaba claro que no podía dejarla sola cuando ella se había portado tan bien con él; aunque le insistiera en que podía arreglárselas por sí misma.

Cuando terminó todo, Amy se levantó para tratar de poner algo de orden en su casa. Sin embargo, Sonic se le había adelantado nuevamente sorprendiéndola por segunda vez esa mañana. Así que se dedicaron a ver la televisión, recibir las visitas de Tail y Knuckles, y más tarde las de Cream y Vanilla que les trajeron pasteles para la merienda. Se lo habían pasado muy bien ese día.

- Ha sido un día agotador para ti- dijo Sonic mirándola- ¿no estás cansada?

- Para nada- negó con la cabeza-, me encuentro muy a gusto. Estoy muy feliz de que hayan venido de visita y lo hayamos pasado tan bien, ¿tú no?

- Claro que sí, pero ¡qué extraño que tu querido amigo Albert no ha aparecido!

- Tampoco lo ha hecho Sally- dijo ofendida-, así que estamos igual.

- Tienes razón- dijo en un susurro- Lo siento.

- Y yo, no quería echártelo en cara. Seguro que estas deseando verla.

Éste permaneció callado sin saber qué decir. En verdad no había pensado en ella en todo el día.

- Lástima que no vamos a poder asistir al baile.

- Tú puedes ir. Me encuentro mejor y puedo valerme.

- Amy, ¿sola en Navidad?- dijo mirándola apenado- Me sentiría muy mal si hiciese eso.

- Y yo si arruinará las fiestas por estar en cama.

Suspiró exasperado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota?

- ¡Tengo una idea!- dijo poniéndose en pie de repente- ¿Qué tal si lo celebramos aquí?

- ¿El baile?- dijo confusa.

- ¡No!- rodó los ojos- ¡Una cena de Navidad! ¡Con nuestros amigos!

- Es pasado mañana. ¡No tengo adornada la casa siquiera!

- ¡Podemos hacerlo mañana mismo!- dijo emocionado- ¡Entre los chicos y yo podemos terminarlo en un santiamén! Así tú también podrás asistir y permanecer en casa... tu casa. Será divertido.

- Me parece bien- dijo sonriente.

- Entonces avisaré a Tails y a Knuckles para que traigan todo lo necesario.

Amy lo veía hablar pero no le escuchaba, pues se sentía en una nube. ¿Estaba haciendo todo eso por ella? ¿Seguro que el que estaba delante era Sonic y no otra persona?

Su corazón empezó a latir intensamente al saber que se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar. Casi tenía ganas de llorar por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

- ¿Vamos?- dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

- ¿Qué?- reaccionó sorprendida por estar soñando despierta- ¿Qué?

- Tienes que descansar, Amy.

Se dejó guiar hasta su cuarto y vio como éste destapaba la cama para poder dormir, ¡otra vez juntos!

Las mejillas le ardían en la cara. La última noche se encontraba fatal y deprimida por todo lo que le había pasado con Albert; pero ahora que se encontraba algo mejor le parecía algo fuera de lugar. Pero tampoco quería mandarlo al sofá que era tan incómodo, ¡qué se lo dijesen a ella!

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada en medio de la habitación?- parpadeó éste desde la cama.

- No, nada- dijo al tiempo que se dirigía lentamente a la cama para acostarse.

- ¿Te da vergüenza dormir conmigo, Amy?- dijo con tono sarcástico.

- Eso debería darte a ti- dijo sacándole la lengua- Esta es mi cama y tendrías que dormir en el salón.

- Si quieres que me vaya...

- Yo no dije eso.

Sonic sonrió de lado para después apagar las luces. Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el techo; ahora que estaban uno junto al otro, a Sonic sí que le empezó a dar un poco de vergüenza pero se sentía más cómodo que la noche anterior. Se volvió para mirar a Amy y la llamó en voz baja.

- Amy, ahora que estás mejor...

- Dime.

- No, verás, me preguntaba que ¿cómo te fue anoche con Albert? Regresaste tú sola y tarde.

- Yo...

- Estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿lo sabías?- dijo serio- Casi voy a buscarte.

- Lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- No me tienes que prometer nada- dijo mirándola a los ojos-, sólo que te cuidarás más. ¿Te hizo algo ese tipo? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

- Estuve en el parque... pensando.

- ¿Pensando?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sonic, hay algo que querría comentarte- dijo reteniendo la respiración en sus pulmones.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Es que...- no sabía cómo continuar- Bueno, mejor te lo digo por la mañana.

- Si es importante...

- ¡No lo es!- mintió- Ahora tengo ganas de dormir, me siento agotada todavía por el resfriado.

- Claro- le sonrió- Buenas noches, Amy.

- Buenas noches, Sonic.

Amy se despertó con las voces de los chicos que andaban decorando el salón como le había prometido Sonic. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la hora que era. La mañana estaba bastante avanzada cuando ella se despertó por el ruido de las risas de Tails y Knuckles.

Se puso su bata por encima y se dirigió al salón. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto para salir se quedó impactada por lo bonito que estaba quedando todo. Habían colgado guirnaldas de acebo por los techos y paredes, habían traído un inmenso Árbol de Navidad que aún no había sido decorado. En unas cajas había esferas de cristal, luces y lazos de colores. Sobre la chimenea había colocado más acebo y velas para decorarla. Todo estaba quedando precioso.

- ¡Es impresionante!- dijo admirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó sonriente Sonic-, aunque aún faltan muchas cosas por adornar.

- Amy, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Mucho mejor, Tails- dijo alegremente- Gracias, ¿se quedarán a comer?

- Claro que sí- se adelantó Knuckles- Y espero que la cena de mañana sea espectacular.

- No te preocupes- intervino Sonic- Amy tiene muy buena mano para la cocina; además, yo la ayudaré en lo que haga falta.

- Entonces, moriremos envenenados- dijo Knuckles riendo- Y en el mejor de los casos comiendo Chili dogs- Todos se empezaron a reír ante el comentario del equidna.

Cuando avanzó la tarde todo quedó finalmente decorado y ambos se despidieron de los chicos en la puerta. Amy cerró lentamente y cuando se volvió se quedó admirada por cómo había quedado la casa.

- No me puedo creer aún que hayan hecho todo esto- dijo sonriente- ¡Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue mañana para que nos reunamos todos!

- Claro, y yo- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Oye, Amy...

- Dime.

- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?- se la quedó mirando un instante- Al final no me has dicho nada y ya estamos solos otra vez. Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

- No era nada- dijo apartando la mirada- Simplemente olvídalo, ¿vale?

- Como quieras, pero estás muy rara y misteriosa.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo nerviosa-, pues a mí no me pasa nada.

- ¿Tiene que ver con ese tipo?, ya sabes...Albert

- Para nada, quédate tranquilo- esbozó una sonrisa fingida- Mejor será que nos acostemos pronto, mañana nos queda que hacer muchas cosas antes de que vengan los demás.

- Ah... con qué soltura dices ya que nos acostemos juntos.

- ¡No seas cretino!- dijo ruborizada.

- Era una broma- dijo riendo- ¡Relájate, Amy!

- Bien- suspiró.

La mañana de Navidad se presentaba fría pero despejada. El sol había asomado entre las nubes y había dejado de nevar hacía pocas horas. La nieve se posaba suavemente en el alfeizar de las ventanas y Amy sintió que aquel día iba a ser muy especial.

Tanto ella como Sonic se pusieron manos a la obra en la cocina; aunque habían quedado con Vanilla en que ella y Cream también traerían algo para la cena, no era cuestión de dejarlas solas con todo el trabajo que tenían en la cafetería y la fiesta. Así que Amy se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para preparar lo que mejor sabía hacer y dejaron algunas cosas para preparar a última hora antes de la reunión. Cuando llegó el tan ansiado momento el corazón se le aceleró en el pecho, ¡jamás había dado una fiesta en su casa y esta la pasaría con Sonic!

- Bienvenidos- dijeron ambos al abrir y encontrarse en la puerta a Tails y Knuckles. Éstos entraron dentro para calentarse corriendo pues ya estaba haciendo bastante frío fuera.

Más tarde llegaron los demás en un goteo constante de visitas. Vanilla y Cream; Vector, Espio y Charmy; Rotor, Bunnie y Antoine. Nadie se había querido perder la fiesta; aunque Amy sospechaba que todo esto se debía más por Sonic que por ella pero, ¡qué más daba eso!, lo importante es que estaban todos reunidos en su casa para celebrar y, secretamente, se alegraba que Sally y Albert estuviesen en la recepción del rey Acorn.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa para comer.

Las risas y conversaciones alegres llenaron cada rincón de la casa de Amy; todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que ella hubiera supuesto hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta sorprendiendo a muchos- Voy a ver quién puede ser- dijo Amy alegremente para al abrir encontrarse de cara con Sally y su primo. Se le quedó trabada la respiración en los pulmones al encontrarse con éste cara a cara después de lo que pasó aquel día. No sabía ni qué decir.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Amy!- dijeron alegremente ambos.

Todos los demás los recibieron calurosamente y pasaron a formar parte del numeroso grupo que se encontraba allí reunido. Amy miraba con la mirada un poco perdida, su idílica fiesta podría venirse abajo si a Albert se le ocurría dar un espectáculo allí mismo, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?

- Amy- dijo Sonic acercándose sorpresivamente hasta ella- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí- dijo como una autómata- ¡Ha sido la sorpresa! ¡No les esperábamos! ¡Sacaré más sillas!

- ¡Gracias, Amy!- dijo Sally acercándose hasta ellos- Hemos estado sólo un rato y mi madre ha comprendido que somos jóvenes y nos ha dado permiso para venir. A mi padre no le ha hecho mucha gracias, aunque si te soy sincera tampoco a Albert. Está muy extraño últimamente.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo Amy haciéndose la longuis- Supongo que son los nervios de ver tanta gente reunida.

- ¡Puf! Él ha dado más de una asamblea y está acostumbrado a dirigirse a las masas.

- ¡Qué más da eso ahora!- intervino Sonic- Dejemos de hablar de él y continuemos con la fiesta.

- Me parece una excelente idea- dijo Sally acercándose a éste- Tengo un bonito regalo para ti.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo sentir que el mundo se le venía encima a Amy. ¿Regalo? ¡Y ella no tenía nada para entregarle! Aquel sueño maravilloso se estaba convirtiendo en una terrible pesadilla. Ahora, ¿qué podía hacer?

**Continuará.**

**Hola de nuevo, espero no haberles hecho mucho esperar.**

**Ya el próximo capítulo nuestra historia llega a su final, ya que esto iba a ser un minifics y va por el camino de ser un fanfics ¡jajaja! En todo caso...**

**Un saludo, Rinoa83**


	6. Frío día de nieve (Capítulo Final)

**Final**

Parecía que aquel escenario era parte de una obra de teatro y que ella era sólo una mera espectadora. Amy sentía vacía la cabeza y el corazón. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar algo tan importante como tener un regalo listo para Sonic? Él que se había portado tan bien con ella durante aquella increíble semana juntos.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para tratar de solucionar las cosas y sólo le quedaba sonreír a pesar de que no sentía ya la más mínima alegría por la fiesta. Sally quedaría como siempre bien con Sonic, mientras que ella era la eterna segundona, una mera amiga y nada más.

Sintió como alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro haciéndola sobresaltarse, y al girar la cabeza vio con asombro que era nada menos que Albert. Aquello sí que era otro jarro de agua fría, pues no tenía ningún deseo de volver a verlo y allí estaba sonriente como si no pasase nada.

- Amy, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?- le dijo éste llevándola aparte a un rincón apartado.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Me preguntaba, bueno... si pudiste hablar con tu hermano sobre lo que te dije.

- Verás, yo...

- ¡Hey!- saltó Knuckles de repente- Miren a esos dos debajo del muérdago.

Tanto Amy como Albert miraron hacia arriba y ésta no pudo más que sentir una fuerte nausea. Miró de soslayo a Sonic quien permanecía cerca de Sally mirándola como el resto. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y tratar de escapar de allí; pero algo se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué...?- dijo observando a Albert que la retenía del brazo.

- ¡Venga! ¡Es la tradición!- dijo acercando su cara a la de ella.

Amy se echó a temblar y cerró con fuerza los ojos para recibir el beso, pero no sintió nada. Cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontró con que Sonic se había interpuesto entre ellos sorprendiendo a todos los de la sala.

- Creo que aunque sea una "tradición" primero deberías pedirle opinión, ¿no crees?

- Vaya- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- Te pido perdón, Amy. No sabía que te disgustase tanto una pequeña muestra de afecto. ¡Es sólo parte de la fiesta!

- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto tú y yo a solas?- dijo Sonic reteniendo el impulso de pegarle delante de todos, pero por respeto a Amy y las demás chicas no lo hizo.

- Claro.

Ambos abandonaron la sala y se metieron al cuarto de Amy cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sonic lo miró con desprecio y se lanzó hacia éste para cogerle de la chaqueta.

- ¿A qué crees que estás jugando? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con ella?

- Absolutamente nada- suspiró aburrido- Y deja de ser tan sobreprotector con tu amiga.

- ¿Sabías que no soy su hermano?

- Por supuesto, lo sé todo de ti- dijo tranquilo- Sé que salías con mi prima pero, ya que esa niña estúpida no ha tenido el suficiente valor para decírtelo lo haré yo mismo. Quiero que te alejes de Sally porque ambos estamos comprometidos desde niños.

- ¿Qué?- dijo éste en shock- ¿Qué os vais a casar?

- Exacto, así que mejor no te metas en asuntos de la realeza. El rey Acorn me llamó personalmente para que nos fuésemos conociendo. Obviamente no se iba a casar con un plebeyo como tú, Sonic the Hedgehog.

- Creo que tanto tú como su padre subestimáis la inteligencia de Sally- dijo tranquilamente.

- Claro que no la subestimo, por eso me caso con ella. Será una excelente esposa.

Sonic apretó los puños con fuerza. Una inmensa rabia le estaba entrando por dentro.

- Bueno, fue más fácil de lo que me imaginaba- dijo mirándolo orgulloso- Si lo hubiese sabido antes no hubiese formado todo este numerito con esa infeliz.

- ¿Tú qué?- dijo sintiendo un vacío en el estómago- ¿Tramaste todo esto?

- Por supuesto- dijo paseando por la habitación- Investigué acerca de ti y de tus amigos. Cuando supe de la existencia de esta Amy Rose fue como si una bombillita me iluminase la mente. Si era capaz de convencerla de que éramos amigos para que hiciera justamente lo que le pedía no tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero esa mocosa no vale ni para traicionarte.

- Pensaba que te gustaba...

- ¿Esa chica?- rió- No me hagas reír, por favor, no tiene ni punto de comparación con Sally.

Ambos se observaron.

- Di la verdad, Sonic, ¿con quién te quedarías de las dos?

- Yo...- sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho- siempre me ha gustado Sally, pero...

- ¡Lo ves!- dijo triunfante- ¡Hasta tú me das la razón de que ambas son muy distintas!

- En eso tienes razón.

- Mira- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Mejor alégrate por tener una amiga tan fiel como Amy, al menos admiro eso de ella. Por lo demás, no tienes nada que hacer... es algo que viene de muy lejos y aunque Sally se opusiera, lo único que lograría es distanciarla de su familia. ¿Querrías eso para ella? Seguramente no.

Sonic no supo qué contestar a sus palabras, por lo que permaneció callado y hundido.

- Llevamos bastante tiempo fuera y los demás estarán impacientes por darse sus regalos.

Albert salió el primero, seguido por Sonic quien permanecía muy serio. Amy no pudo evitar sentir que aquella conversación tenía que ver con Sally y prefirió sentarse en el sofá, empezaba a encontrarse con debilidad en las piernas.

Todos se volvieron y gritaron que al fin podrían abrir los ansiados paquetes.

Amy recibió un enorme tarro de galletas de parte de Vanilla y Cream, las que más le gustaban. Tails le había regalado una hermosa cajita de música hecha por él mismo y Knuckles un extraño collar de unas piedras muy bellas. No podía ser más feliz por los regalos de todos sus amigos, pero entonces vio un nuevo paquete delante de sus ojos. Al alzar la mirada vio que era Sonic quien se lo estaba entregando y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- Yo- dijo apenada- No puedo aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo sorprendido- Ni siquiera sabes qué es.

- No es que no me guste- dijo con una tímida sonrisa- Es que... Lo siento, se me olvidó tu regalo.

- ¡Claro que me regalaste algo!- dijo dándole el paquete y desapareciendo un instante. Al volver pudo comprobar que llevaba puesta su bufanda. La había lavado y parecía estar como nueva- Me encanta tu regalo, Amy. Nadie había pensado en mí y en mi salud tanto como tú. Gracias.

- De nada- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- Voy a ver qué es.

Sonic se quedó mirándola mientras desenvolvía el bonito envoltorio.

- Una esfera de nieve- dijo sonriente- Es hermosa.

- ¿Te gusta? -dijo algo nervioso- No sabía qué podía regalarte. A mí me pareció bonita y me recordó a tu casa, así que la compré.

- Es preciosa, muchas gracias- dijo mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

Ambos se quedaron observándose en silencio hasta que Sally se acercó finalmente hasta ellos.

- Sonic, Amy...- dijo alegremente- Aquí tengo vuestros regalos.

- No tenías por qué molestarte- dijo apurada Amy mientras abría el suyo para encontrarse con un bonito abrigo de color rosa con puños de pelo blanco- Oh, muchas gracias.

- Y este es para ti- dijo entregándole uno muy pequeño a Sonic.

Éste se había puesto de pie para recibirlo y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Al parecer Albert no había recibido nada de nadie. Esto lo alegró internamente un poco.

- ¿Será una bandeja de Chili dogs?- dijo divertido.

- Puede...

Al abrirlo se encontró con una pequeña caja de joyería. Sonic no pudo evitar ruborizarse al percatarse que todos los estaban observando. Lo abrió lentamente y comprobó que era un hermoso sello de oro con la insignia de los Acorn.

- Es algo muy especial...- dijo tímida Sally-, perteneció a mi abuelo.

- ¿Es... una reliquia familiar?- dijo sorprendido mirándola.

- Sí, y quiero que la tengas tú- dijo al tiempo que sorprendía a todos pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y besando los labios de éste. Sonic se quedó con los ojos abiertos un instante por la sorpresa, pero después no pudo evitar rodearle la cintura para profundizar en el beso.

Amy se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina para terminar de recoger la mesa. No quería ver aquello, no en su casa. Pero era obvio que ambos hacían una bonita pareja- Se acabó- se dijo para sí misma. Aquella semana había sido un bonito sueño que siempre recordaría con cariño, pero sólo era eso, un sueño. Sin darse cuenta, apretó con fuerza el puño sin percatarse siquiera de lo que estaba apretando. Sintió un calor lacerante y cómo algo goteaba al suelo.

- ¡Amy!- gritó Vanilla horrorizada- ¡Dios mío, tu mano!

- ¿Qué?- dijo ésta viendo que tenía la palma ensangrentada. Había apretado un cuchillo en su mano y tenía un profundo corte- Yo no...

Ésta empezó a sentir que la habitación le daba vueltas y más vueltas hasta que lo vio todo negro. Cuando recobró el conocimiento, se encontró tumbada en una camilla del hospital. Vanilla estaba con ella y el doctor Quack.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, querida?- dijo éste observándola desde arriba- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

- No- negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te has hecho un buen corte en la palma de la mano derecha; pero te he dado puntos de sutura y la hemos vendado para que no te la veas. Puede causar una gran impresión pero te juro que no es nada, verás como dentro de poco parece normal. Ni siquiera creo que te quede cicatriz, la cosí muy bien.

- Gracias, doctor- dijo con debilidad- ¿Puedo volver a mi casa?

- Por supuesto- dijo alegremente- Sólo estábamos esperando a que recobraras el conocimiento.

- Todos nos preocupamos- dijo Vanilla- Sonic te trajo corriendo. Nunca lo había visto tan pálido.

- Bueno, la sangre es muy alarmante- dijo el doctor- para quien no está acostumbrado puede resultarle chocante, pero no es nada- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Amy- ¡Y hablando de Sonic! ¡Muchas gracias, está muy recuperado!, ya puede volver a su casa.

- Se lo diré en cuanto lo vea.

- Y tú también estás mejor- dijo sonriente-, aunque debes seguir tomando el medicamente al menos dos días más.

- Gracias, doctor- dijo sonriente- ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Por supuesto- dijo alegre- ¡Felices fiestas!

Cuando salieron, vieron que estaban todos esperándolas fuera para saber cómo había ido todo. Se alegraron muchísimo de que sólo fuese un pequeño susto.

- Vaya, creo que arruiné la fiesta- dijo avergonzada- Lo siento.

- No digas tonterías- le dijo Bunnie- Los accidentes pasan.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Tails- ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, ya no. De verdad que estoy bien- dijo mostrándole la mano vendada.

- ¡Menos mal!- dijo alegre el zorro- Estábamos preocupados.

Amy sólo sonrió y vio que Sonic estaba en un rincón apartado. ¿Por qué no se había acercado como los demás? Bueno, de todas formas allí se acababa todo.

- Sonic- se acercó hasta él- El doctor dijo que...

- Sí, me vio después de ti- dijo sin mirarla- Le pedí a Sally que recogiese mis cosas.

- Bien- dijo seria-, entonces no tengo más nada de qué hablar.

Ésta se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero sintió que la agarraba del brazo. Sonic la observaba con una mirada muy extraña y bajó la voz para hablarle.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Para llamar mi atención?

- ¿Qué?

- No creí que llegarías tan lejos como para lesionarte, Amy- dijo apretándole más- Cuando te vi desmayada en el suelo casi me muero. Rodeada de sangre por todas partes, no sabes...

- Me estás lastimando- dijo zafándose de él- No te la tengas tan creído, fue un accidente.

- Mientes -dijo mirándola a los ojos- Nos viste besarnos y no fuiste capaz de soportarlo, por eso cogiste ese cuchillo y...

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

- Te seguí con la mirada aun besándome con Sally- dijo en un susurro- Sentí que te levantabas del sofá y pasabas por mi lado cuando recogiste los platos, entonces agarraste ese cuchillo y lo empezaste a apretar. No pude detenerte.

- Yo no lo recuerdo así- dijo confusa- Sólo sé que sentía la cabeza vacía y luego... no sé qué me pasó.

- Entonces, ¿no sabías lo que hacías?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Estás segura?

- Te lo juro, pero si no me quieres creer ese es tu problema- lo miró con enfado- Gracias por ser tan rápido en recoger tus cosas. Ahora que ambos nos encontramos perfectamente podemos volver a la normalidad- Amy empezó a caminar por el pasillo del hospital reteniendo las lágrimas. Aquella Navidad se había convertido en la peor de su vida, y ya todo le daba igual.

Sonic regresó a su casa esa misma noche, y al cerrar la puerta tras de sí sintió que un enorme peso le oprimía el pecho. Miró a su alrededor y vio cómo la oscuridad envolvía cada rincón de su hogar. La chimenea estaba apagada, estaba bastante fría después de casi una semana deshabitada. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo y se abrazara a sí mismo. Se dirigió para encenderla y cuando al fin lo consiguió se sintió algo más animado; pero aun así seguía teniendo aquel sentimiento extraño de vacío.

Fue a su habitación y encendió la luz para ver que todo seguía igual. Sus cosas estaban en una pequeña maleta que Tails le envió a casa de Amy para que pudiese estar cómodo mientras permanecía con ésta. La abrió lentamente y se encontró al sacar sus pertenencias con el sello de oro que Sally le había regalado; con los nervios del accidente ni se había dado cuenta que no lo llevaba puesto. ¿Dónde lo habría dejado? Siguió deshaciendo la maleta para ver finalmente la bufanda de Amy abajo del todo. La cogió entre sus manos y se la llevó a la nariz para olerla, pues olía exactamente al mismo jabón que ella usaba. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapase de sus labios.

Luego de todo esto, se sintió hambriento. Si habría algo que echase de menos, eso iba a ser la comida de Amy. Suspiró pesadamente al comprobar que en su nevera estaba sus sempiternos perritos; pero simplemente decidió hacerse un sándwich con lo primero que pilló.

Se sentó enfrente de la chimenea, solo y en silencio. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que su casa era muy silenciosa y que no había risas como las que compartió con Amy. Cuando ambos hacían la cena juntos y él se comía la mitad de lo que estaba preparando haciendo enojar a la eriza. O cuando ambos se sentaban a la mesa para comer y conversaban alegremente. O cuando al terminar de lavar los platos ambos se acurrucaban en el sofá para ver una película bajo una suave manta. Cómo iba a echar de menos toda aquello. De repente, dejó de tener hambre y se sintió muy cansado por ese día. Era bastante tarde y decidió irse a la cama; pero incluso aquello le recordaba a ella.

Suspiró y se metió entre las frías sábanas. Le dio frío y se abrazó a la almohada, pero no era lo mismo que sentirla a su lado. Trató de cerrar los ojos y dormirse para evitar pensar más en ella, pues él no estaba enamorado de Amy, no podía estarlo. A las pocas horas sintió un pequeño escalofrío, la temperatura había bajado unos pocos grados fuera y buscó con su brazo el cuerpo de la eriza. Se asustó al notar que no estaba; pero recordó que ya no estaba en su casa. Aquello sí que le dolió y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapase y resbalase lentamente por su mejilla. No podía evitar echarla mucho de menos. Se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj. Eran casi las seis de la mañana y pronto abrirían la cafetería para dar el desayuno de Navidad. Era tradición de Vanilla ofrecer a sus vecinos chocolate y pasteles gratis ese día para celebrarlo.

Tragó pesadamente y sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago. Quería volver a verla, aunque fuese desde lejos para observarla sonreír, como siempre había hecho. Si todos estos meses había ido diariamente a la cafetería era por ver en la chica que se había convertido, en la mirada tan tierna que le dedicaba a los niños cada vez que les servía, en su sonrisa, en sus manos, en su voz... cada vez que le hablaba para saber qué deseaba. Muchas veces se había quedado con el aliento retenido en los pulmones al querer gritarle que lo que deseaba era... a ella. Se ruborizó intensamente al venirle este pensamiento. ¿Cómo le había podido suceder algo así? ¿Es que acaso estaba enamorado de Amy?

Sonó el timbre del teléfono y el corazón se le aceleró en el pecho. Al descolgar preguntó quién era.

- Soy Tails- dijo extrañado- ¿Te acabo de despertar?

- No, ya estaba levantado.

- ¡Genial! ¡Hemos quedado para ir a tomarnos el desayuno al café de Vanilla! ¿Te apuntas?

- Sí, iré en seguida- dijo como un autómata- Ahora te veo.

- Ok...- respondió este aun más extrañado que antes- Hasta ahora.

Sonic colgó, se levantó pesadamente y tomó la bufanda. Se la envolvió al cuello y se caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la cafetería. Temía que después de lo de anoche no quisiera mirarlo a la cara, pero se equivocaba.

Amy llevaba puesto el abrigo que Sally le había regalado y repartía alegremente tazas humeantes a los que se juntaban a su alrededor. Estaba muy hermosa con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío de la mañana y sintió un vacio en el estómago. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y ésta le sonrió.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo ofreciéndole una taza calentita- Tails está esperándote dentro.

- Gra... gracias- dijo aceptándola, pero no se movió.

- Es una por persona- dijo apurada viendo que los de detrás le ponían mala cara.

- Lo sé- dijo mientras permanecía parado delante de ella.

- Ya la tienes.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Ahora mismo estoy algo ocupada.

- Será un minuto.

- No sea pesado y muévase, los demás queremos entrar- dijo el tipo que estaba justo detrás.

- Tome y entre- dijo pasándole su taza.

- Sonic, ¿a qué viene esa actitud?- dijo enojada.

- Amy- dijo Vanilla observando- Ve y habla un momento con él.

- Muy bien- dijo exasperada- Vamos.

Ambos se fueron a la trastienda para poder hablar tranquilamente y algo más calientes, pues hacia bastante frío fuera. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Amy se cruzó de brazos y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- Necesitaba hablarte.

- Pues ya estamos hablando.

- Quería pedirte perdón por creer que tú...- dijo tomando su mano lastimada- Lo siento.

- Sonic...- dijo sorprendida.

- Te juzgué mal- dijo con los ojos tristes- Quise creer...

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme, Sonic? ¿Qué quieres?

- Simplemente esto- dijo atrayéndola hacia sí para posar sus labios en los de ella.

Amy sentía que le iba a estallar el corazón en el pecho y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Sonic no dejaba de besarla apasionadamente como si fuese la última vez que la vería en la vida. Cuando se separaron, Sonic respiraba entrecortadamente y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

- ¡Te echo de menos!- dijo llorando- ¡Te necesito a mi lado! ¡Me sentía tan solo!

- Sonic...-dijo también ésta con las lágrimas saltadas- Yo también me sentí muy sola anoche.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad?- dijo incrédulo mirándola a los ojos- Entonces, ¿podemos volver a estar juntos?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero vivir contigo, compartir mi vida contigo; compartir mis penas y alegrías.

- Eso suena como...- Amy cerró los ojos para recibir otro beso en los labios.

- Ya sé que somos muy jóvenes, pero...

- No puede ser...- dijo con las mejillas rojas al ver que Sonic se arrodillaba ante ella.

- Amy, ¿te casas conmigo? ¿Quieres compartir tu vida conmigo?, por favor.

Ésta solo se abrazó llorando. Aquello era un sí rotundo y Sonic no podía ser más feliz.

Nunca creyó que algo así pudiese suceder, pero aquella semana le había servido para darse cuenta que tenía una gran persona a su lado y que jamás se había sentido tan dichoso de estar con alguien.

Ambos esperaron a la primavera para darse al fin el "sí quiero". Muchos se sorprendieron de su repentino anuncio, pero se alegraron en el fondo por ellos o casi todos. Misteriosamente, Sally se fue de vacaciones justo en esas fechas; pero para Amy ese era el mejor regalo de bodas.

Al final, pensó, valió la pena hacerle aquella bufanda que tantos desvelos le costó.

**Fin**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Pues aquí termina este minifics. Espero que les haya gustado el final. **

**Ha sido un placer poder leer sus comentarios. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y espero nuevamente verlas prontito otra vez.**

**Un saludo, Rinoa83**


End file.
